


Vom Feuer geküsst

by DavidbeatsGoliath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Deutsch, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Strong Language
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidbeatsGoliath/pseuds/DavidbeatsGoliath
Summary: Sansa ist aus King's Landing an der Seite von Petyr Baelish geflohen und soll nun Ramsey Bolton in Winterfell heiraten. Sie muss ihr Zuhause erneut verlassen, denn in dieser Ehe wartet nur der Tod.Ein heimlicher (vielleicht nicht ganz so heimlich ;)) Komplize, der sie über das Meer bis zur "Mutter der Drachen" bringen soll, ist Sansas letzte Chance, Winterfell und den Norden zurückzuerobern.Doch die Reise ist lang und der Preis seiner Hilfe hoch.-Erzählt wird von der Reise zwischen Winterfell und der Ankunft auf der anderen Seite des Meeres, mit Konzentration auf die beiden Hautpakteure.-





	1. Flucht aus Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: Wartet auf Überarbeitung. Geplant für Januar.)
> 
> Hey there, ich versuche mich mal an einer Fanfic auf deutsch, ich hoffe, ich finde die passenden Worte. Ich bin noch nicht sicher, wie viele Kapitel es geben wird, da ich zwei weitere aber fast fertig habe, werden es mindestens drei. (Edit: Es werden mehr, fünf oder sechs. Wahrscheinlich.) ;)  
> Ich habe mich nach zähem Ringen dafür entschieden, die englischen Eigennamen beizubehalten. Persönlich würde ich sie lieber eindeutschen, aber ich denke, viele sind die englischen Bezeichnungen gewohnt und es verleiht dem ganzen mehr "FanFic-Charakter".
> 
> Freue mich über Anmerkungen. <3  
> Viel Vergnügen!

So würde es enden.   
Am Fuß der Mauern von Winterfell, in einer hohen Schneewehe, deren Dasein sie bei diesem Wetter nur vermuten konnte.  
Sansa sog die eisige Luft ein und Schneeflocken verklebten ihr die Nase. Sie konnte durch den dichten Schneefall und die Dunkelheit nicht bis zum Boden sehen.  
Das war einerseits schlecht, denn sie konnte nur hoffen, dass der Schnee sich hoch genug türmte, um ihren Sturz soweit zu mildern, dass ihr Brans Schicksal, oder der Tod erspart blieb.  
Das war andererseits gut, weil es bedeutete, dass die Wachen sie nicht sehen konnten, wenn sie sich aufrappelte und auf den Wald zulief.  
Vor ihren Füßen war nur Schwärze. Sie atmete ein letztes Mal ein, schloss die Augen und sprang.

_***_

Sansa hatte in ihrem kargen Zimmer gesessen und versucht, sich auf eine Stickerei zu konzentrieren, die sie nur angefangen hatte, um die Zeit totzuschlagen. In Winterfell gab es sonst nichts für sie zu tun. Draußen würde sie wahrscheinlich Ramsey, oder einer seiner Gespielinnen über den Weg zu laufen, was Sansa, wenn irgend möglich, vermeiden wollte. Sie waren wie die Hunde, die sie so sehr zu lieben schienen und würden die leiseste Aufregung an ihr erschnüffeln.

Welche Wahl war ihr geblieben? „Es muss immer ein Stark auf Winterfell sein." Die Worte ihres Vaters hatten ihr noch im Herzen nachgeklungen.   
Aber sie wußte, was Ramsey mit dem blonden Mädchen getan hatte. Er und Myranda, die Tochter des Zwingermeisters, hatten sie einige Tage zuvor von den Hunden durch den Wald hetzen lassen. Was genau sich dort abgespielt hatte, war nicht zu erkennen gewesen, als sie das Treiben von den Burgmauern aus beobachtete hatte, aber sie hatten nur die Haut der jungen Frau zuückgebracht, und die Hunde waren voller Blut gewesen.  
Das Wappen der Boltons zeigte nicht von ungefähr einen gehäuteten Mann und Ramsey gab sich alle Mühe, dem Banner gerecht zu werden.  
Sie hatte geahnt, was für ein Leben ihr an seiner Seite bevorstand. Und am Leben würde er sie nur solange lassen, wie er sie brauchte, um einen rechtmäßigen Erben von Winterfell mit seinem Namen zu zeugen.  
Danach würde sie selbst von Myranda durch den Wald gejagt werden, die Hunde mit gefletschten Zähnen und triefenden Lefzen auf ihren Fersen, während Ramsey sich an dem Schauspiel ergötzte.

Man hatte sie bereits eingesperrt, denn ihr war verboten worden, die Burg zu verlassen.   
Allein der Anwesenheit Petyr Baelishs war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass sie sich wenigstens innerhalb der Mauern frei hatte bewegen dürfen. Auch damit wäre es vorbei gewesen, sobald Lord Baelish Winterfell verlassen haben würde, wie er es ihr angekündigt hatte. Er war nach  King's Landing gerufen worden, die Sieben mochten wissen, warum.  
Ramsey hatte bereits durchblicken lassen, dass er es angemessen fände, wenn seine Braut sich ganz ohne Ablenkung auf die Hochzeit und die folgende Nacht vorbereiten könne, was nichts anderes hieß, als dass er sie in ihrem Zimmer einsperren würde.  
Es hatte in dieser Nacht geschehen müssen und sie hoffte, dass ihr Helfer sie nicht verraten hatte und auf sie warten würde.

Vor zwei Tagen war ihr von der alten Frau, die ihr bei den notwendigsten Verrichtungen als Kammerdienerin half, unvermittelt eine Botschaft zugeraunt worden. „Der Wolfswald wartet in der Nacht. Der Norden erinnert sich." Mehr hatte keine von ihnen zu sprechen gewagt.  
Diese kurzen Sätze, waren alles gewesen, was Sansa benötigt hatte. Sie bedeuteten, dass er bereit wäre und auf sie wartete.  
Der Wolfswald lag hinter dem Nordtor und das war in der Regel nicht besonders gut bewacht. Trotzdem war ihr bewußt geworden, dass sie die Burg nicht auf diesem Weg würde verlassen können. Als sie ihren Plan besprochen hatten, hatte keiner von ihnen daran gedacht.   
Offenbar verließ er sich darauf, dass sie einen Weg nach draußen finden würde, weil sie die Burg seit ihrer Kindheit kannte.

Nicht weit vom Nordtor entfernt, stand der marode Turm, von dem einst ihr Bruder gestoßen worden war. Sie hatte vor gehabt, vorzugeben, die Krypta aufsuchen zu wollen, sollte sie jemandem begegnen, wäre aber dann statt hinab, nach oben gestiegen. Ein schmaler Durchgang führte an dieser Stelle auf die Wehrmauer. Dort kannte sie einen Platz neben dem Tor, wo der Wind den Schnee zu einem Hang aufzutürmen pflegte, und die sich hoffentlich dazu eignete,  Ihren Fall abzumildern.    
Sollte ihr das gelungen sein, müsste sie nur noch die langen Meter bis zum Wald zurücklegen, so schnell sie konnte. Sobald sie die Bäume erreicht haben würde, wäre sie in Sicherheit. Zumindest, wenn sie nicht die Hunde brächten und wenn er tatsächlich auf sie warten würde.  
Er sollte sie fortbringen, nach White Habour und dann weiter über das Meer, bis zu der schon zu ihren Lebzeiten legendär gewordenen „Mutter der Drachen". Sie war Sansas einzige Hoffnung darauf, den Norden zurückzugewinnen und die Boltons aus ihrem Zuhause zu vertreiben, anstatt von Ramsey auf mannigfaltige Arten mißhandelt und schließlich von seinen Hunden zu Tode gehetzt zu werden. Dann wären Winterfell und der Name Stark endgültig verloren und mit ihm der Norden.

Sie hatte voller Unruhe die letzten Stunden des Tages vergehen lassen; ihre Stickerei hatte eher wie etwas ausgesehen, was Arya hervorgebracht haben mochte, nicht wie eine ihrer sonstigen feinen Arbeiten.  
Es war kurz vor Neumond, weshalb man kaum eine Hand breit sehen konnte. Seit Stunden hatte es geschienen, als würde der Schneefall zunehmen und in der Burg war es ruhig gewesen.  
Sie hatte fest gehofft, dass ihr vermeintlich zukünftiger Ehemann die Nächte vor seiner Eheschließung nutzen würde, um sich ausgiebig mit Myranda zu vergnügen.

In dem Glauben, die Zeit richtig einzuschätzen, hatte sie rasch die wärmste Kleidung angelegt, die sie hatte finden können. Darüber hinaus hatte sie nichts mitzunehmen gehabt, denn sie besaß nichts. Die kläglichen Reste ihres Schmucks hatte sie ihrem Komplizen als Bezahlung und zur Deckung der Kosten gegeben, die die Reise verursachen würde.

Sansa hatte vorsichtig ihre Tür geöffnet, ganz langsam, um ein Knarren zu vermeiden. Dann hatte sie den Kopf durch den Spalt gesteckt und den Flur hinauf und hinab gespäht. Zu ihrem Glück hatte der Gang verlassen im Halbdunkel da gelegen.  
Als wäre es in keiner Weise ungewöhnlich, dass die Lady von Winterfell um kurz nach Mitternacht in voller Reisekleidung durch die Burg spazierte, hatte sie die Schultern gestrafft und sich auf den Weg gemacht.  
Tatsächlich hatte sie den Turm ohne Probleme erreicht und, soweit sie es hatte beurteilen können, auch ohne gesehen zu werden. Ihr Herz schnell in ihrem Hals geschlagen.  
Sie war über die kaputte Holztreppe nach oben gestiegen, hatte sich durch den schmalen Durchlass gezängt und war an der Mauer entlang gehuscht, bis zu der Stelle, an der sie geplant hatte, nach unten zu springen.

_***_   
  


Durch den dichten Schneefall war nichts zu erkennen. Der Wald lag ruhig, irgendwo da hinten in der Tiefe der Nacht. Es war kalt. Kalt und nass und finster. Sie hatte sich nach einem kurzen Moment der Benommenheit gezwungen, die Augen zu öffnen, aber es machte kaum einen Unterschied. Sie sah nichts. Sie blieb noch einen Augenblick unbeweglich und lauschte, ob Schritte zu hören waren. Nichts, alles blieb ruhig.

Sansa kämpfte sich aus dem Schnee, so leise sie konnte, bis sie wieder festeren Boden unter ihren Stiefeln spürte. Die dicke Wolle ihrer Kleidung zog sie nach unten und sie verhedderte sich in ihrem Umhang, als es ihr fast gelungen war, aufzustehen. An ihrem Nacken schmolzen Eiskristalle und Wasser lief ihr in den Kragen. Sie schauerte. Doch sie biß die Zähne zusammen und endlich war es geschafft. Sie stand frei vor der hohen Mauer von Winterfell, die nun ihr einziger Orientierungspunkt war.   
Von hier lief sie los, hinein in das Schneegestöber und die Schwärze, in die Richtung, in der sie den Wald vermutete - und ihn.  
Obwohl sie im Norden aufgewachsen war, hatte sie Ritten, oder gar Wanderungen durch den Schnee nie etwas abgewinnen können. Während Arya und ihre Brüder durch die Wälder streiften, oder voller Übermut ihre Pferde durch den Schnee rund um Winterfels trieben, hatte Sansa lieber im Warmen gesessen und Lieder von Rittern und schönen Jungfrauen gelesen. Oder sie hatte Kleider genäht und bestickt, die sie mit ihren jungen Jahren für einer Hofdame würdig hielt.  
Jetzt verfluchte sie sich dafür, denn sie hatte vollkommen die Orientierung verloren und wußte nicht, wie sie sie zurückgewinnen konnte. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als immer weiter zu laufen, in der Hoffnung dort anzukommen, wo sie hin wollte.  
Ihr Atem klang laut in ihren Ohren und mehr als einmal vermeinte sie, das Schnaufen und Schnüffeln der Hunde hinter sich zu hören.  
Aber wenn sie sich umdrehte, war da nichts als Stille und Schwärze.

Unvermittelt stieß sie gegen etwas Hartes. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleiner Schrei der Überraschung von ihren Lippen löste, erkannte aber im selben Augenblick, dass es ein schmaler Stamm war, der ihre Flucht so aprupt aufgehalten hatte.  
Der erste Baum des Wolfswaldes. Hinter ihr war noch immer alles ruhig.  
Sie ging jetzt langsam und tastete sich vorsichtig weiter.  
Sansa hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie sich hinwenden sollte, oder wo genau er wartete.  
Der Schnee fiel hier nicht mehr so dicht, aber die Finsternis war undurchdringlich.  
Plötzlich legte sich ein Arm von hinten um ihre Schultern und presste ihr eine behandschuhte Hand auf den Mund. In diesem Moment waren die geschnarrten Worte, die darauf folgten der schönste Laut, den sie sich vorstellen konnte: „Pscht, kleiner Vogel. Ich bin's.".

 


	2. Ungesehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rückblicke, Rückblicke. Erinnerungen an einen Kuss, der nicht war und ein verzweifeltes Angebot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht noch etwas langsamer voran als geplant. Im nächsten Kapitel passiert "mehr". Fluff zumindest. Ich versprech's. ;)

Einen Augenblick standen sie aneinander gepresst in der Kälte und Dunkelheit.  
Sansas Atem ging schnell und sie begann zu frieren. Der Lauf durch den Schnee war anstrengend gewesen und sie hatte unter ihrem schweren Umhang und der Wolle ihrer Überkleider geschwitzt.   
Der Schnee, der ihr in den Kragen, in die Stiefel und Ärmel gelangt war, war auf  ihrer warmen Haut geschmolzen und hatte die untere Kleidungsschicht zusätzlich durchnässt.   
Jetzt, da sie sich langsamer bewegt hatte und schließlich ganz zum Stehenbleiben gezwungen worden war, kroch ihr die  Kälte in die Knochen.  
Als Sandor sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie  nicht vor Schreck aufschreien würde, ließ er ihren Mund los und lockerte  seinen Griff.  
„Sind sie Dir nach?", knurrte er in die Richtung Ausschau haltend, aus der sie gekommen war.   
„Ich glaube nicht.", erwiderte Sansa, deren Anspannung darüber, ob sie es bis zum Wald schaffen würde, nun von der Sorge darum abgelöst wurde, wie sie hier wegkommen sollte und was er mit ihr tun würde.  
„Glaubst  Du." Der vertraute sarkastische Beiklang seiner Feststellung entging ihr nicht, trug aber diesmal eher dazu bei, sie zu beruhigen, als sie einzuschüchtern.  
Er verharrte noch einen Moment, während er wie ein Turm über ihr aufragte und Ausschau hielt, ob er Verfolger ausmachen konnte.   
Da alles ruhig blieb, wandte er sich wieder an Sansa: „Beweg  Dich, Mädchen. Das Pferd wartet dort hinten. Keine Zeit für ergreifende  Abschiede von Deinem Zuhause."  
Er stapfte davon und sie beeilte sich, dem Geräusch seiner Schritte zu folgen.   
Die Gefahr lag noch lange nicht hinter ihnen und sie täten gut daran, sich auf den Weg zu machen.   
Sie hatte gehofft, dass er für sie ein eigenes Pferd besorgen würde und alles, was für die Reise nötig war.   
Eine weitere Hoffnung, die sie getäuscht hatte, denn er hatte nur ein einziges Tier erwähnt. Sansa fragte sich, wie sie so fliehen sollten und ihr kamen Zweifel, dass er unter dem Notwendigen für einen so langen Ritt das Gleiche verstand, wie sie.    
Andererseits war für eine genaue Planung keine Zeit gewesen und sicher hätte er sie ausgelacht, wenn sie ihm eine detaillierte Aufstellung der Dinge übergeben hätte, die sie als nötig erachtete.  
  
Fast wäre  sie gegen ihn gestoßen, denn sie hatte ihre Gedanken einen Moment schweifen lassen und nicht bemerkt, dass er stehengeblieben war.  
„Los  jetzt.", forderte er sie barsch auf, drehte sich zu ihr um und fasste  sie ohne weiteres Zaudern um die dick bekleideten Hüften. Er hob sie fast beiläufig hoch und setze sie vorn in den Sattel, sodass ihre Beine beide auf einer Seite herunterhingen.   
Während Sansa noch bemüht war, eine Haltung zu finden, in der sie das harte Leder des Sattels nicht drückte, sie aber auch nicht halb auf dem kräftigen Hals des Schlachtrosses saß, nahm Sandor hinter ihr Platz.  
Es war unmöglich, ihn nicht zu berühren und sie war dankbar für die dicken Stoffe ihrer beiden Umhänge. Sie würde ihm noch früh genug viel näher kommen müssen, als sie sich wünschte.  
Fremder, wie er sein Pferd nannte, und er, waren miteinander vertraut und teilten sich das mürrische Wesen.    
Er rückte sich im Sattel zurecht und ergriff um sie herum die Zügel. Sie hoffte, dass sie so nicht die gesamte Reise würde verbringen müssen.   
Ihr Seite streifte seine Brust, und seine Arme und Hände, die mit den  Zügeln beschäftigt waren, hielten sie nah bei ihm und verhinderten gleichzeitig, dass sie vom Pferd rutschen konnte. Fremder schien den Weg  zu kennen. Sie mussten sich dicht am Waldsaum befinden, nah an der freien Ebene um Winterfell.  
„Welchen Weg werden wir einschlagen?", fragte Sansa nach einer Weile, in der die Ruhe nur von dem durch das gedämpfte Knirschen der Hufe im Schnee, dem gelegentlichen Knacken von Ästen und dem Geräusch ihrer beider Atem durchbrochen worden war.  
„Wir müssen einen Haken nach Norden und dann scharf nach Osten schlagen. Die Straßen könn' wir nicht nutzen. Einmal kreuzen wir die King's Road und dann über den Fluß. Danach sollten wir sicher genug sein und könn' einfach nach Süden bis White Harbor. Das  wolltest Du doch, kleiner Vogel, mh?", brummte er nah an ihrem Ohr, damit sie ihn durch ihre Kapuze hören konnte.  
Einfach nach Süden, hatte er gesagt. Das war unwirtliches Gebiet, kaum besiedelt und schon im langen Sommer keine angenehme Route gewesen.   
Wer keine dringenden Gründe hatte, der Straße fernzubleiben, blieb auf der King's Road, die sich von Süden her bis zur Mauer wand.  
Natürlich war dies nicht mehr der lange Sommer und sie hatten dringende Gründe, die üblichen Routen zu  meiden.   
Sollten sie Ramsay, oder seinen Gefolgsleuten in die Hände fallen, würde auch die Stärke von Sandor Clegane nicht ausreichen, sie zu retten.  
„White Harbor, ja.", stimmte sie zu.   
Das sanfte  Schaukeln des Pferdes lullte sie ein und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich müde gegen seine Brust lehnte. Sie hatte viele Fragen, aber er schien nicht besonders gewillt, sie jetzt zu beantworten und für all das, was ihr nebelhaft durch den Kopf trieb, war später noch genug Zeit.   
Nach einer kurzen Pause überraschte er sie mit der Frage, ob sie  verletzt sei.   
„Nein.", murmelte sie und versuchte noch tiefer in ihren Mantel zu kriechen. Obgleich die Frage etwas spät gestellt wurde, war es doch erstaunlich genug, dass es ihn überhaupt interessierte, ohne dass sie sich offensichtlich vor Schmerzen krümmte, oder alles vollblutete.    
Seine Stimme klang noch dumpfer als sonst durch ihre Kapuze. „Versuch'  zu schlafen. Es ist ein langer Ritt bis zu unser'm ersten Halt. Wenn wir verfolgt werden, bleib auf dem Pferd und halt' Dich fest. Es weiß, wie man sich wehrt."  
Vielleicht war es nur eine Täuschung, aber sie vermeinte durch den Schleier ihrer Müdigkeit fast eine Spur Fürsorge in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
Ein leises Seufzen war alles, was sie noch zustande brachte, bevor sie in einen seltsamen Dämmerzustand versank, der hin und wieder von einem unregelmäßigen Tritt des Pferdes, oder einer Bewegung Sandors unterbrochen wurde.   
Einen tieferen Schlaf suchte sie vergebens; sie fror noch immer und war es nicht gewohnt, zu reiten.  
Sie hatte die vorangegangenen Nächte kaum geschlafen und nur kurze, unruhige Träume hatten sie heimgesucht.  
Einmal hatte sie geträumt, Ramsey Bolton stünde an ihrem Bett und grinste auf sie herab, während er sich die wulstigen Lippen leckte.  
  
In der Morgendämmerung schreckte sie auf, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, zu fallen und machte eine hastige Bewegung in Sandors Armen. Er hatte  offenbar auch gedöst und reagierte instinktiv, indem er sie fester an  sich drückte.  
„Ruhig, Mädchen. Nur ein Traum.", knurrte er verschlafen  über ihrem Kopf.   
Sansa versuchte sich ein wenig zu strecken. „Ein  schlechter.", ergänzte sie.  
„Was wissen kleine Vögel von schlechten Träumen?" schnarrte er, schon wieder ganz der Sandor, den sie kannte.    
„Nichts. Natürlich.", gab sie etwas mürrischer, als sie es sich sonst je gestatten würde, zurück und entlockte ihm damit ein kurzes, bellendes  Lachen. „Der Vogel hat sich also ein paar Krallen wachsen lassen."   
Ihre  Erwiderung schien ihn über die Maßen zu amüsieren. Statt sie jedoch mit  einer weiteren Bemerkung über ihr „höfliches Gezwitscher" aufzuziehen,  sagte er einfach: „Gut.", und dann nichts mehr.  
  
Als die Sonne sich schwächlich über den Horizont gehievt und damit schon fast ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte, bogen sie scharf nach Osten und verließen den Waldrand.   
Sandor trieb Fremder zu einem leichten Kanter an, sodass sie nun wesentlich schneller vorankamen.  
Die Ebene war weit und verhältnismäßig flach, was bedeutete, dass sie auch in größerer Entfernung gut zu sehen waren. Ein Entdecktwerden wurde zwar von dem andauernden Schneefall erschwert, aber auch der war im Laufe der letzen Stunden weniger geworden.

  
Sansas Magen knurrte. Sie hatte seit dem Abend nichts mehr gegessen, oder getrunken.  
Entweder hatte er es gehört, oder den gleichen Gedanken zur gleichen Zeit.    
„Wir rasten, sobald ich eine gute Stelle seh'. Das Pferd brauch' 'ne Pause und wir was zu beißen." Es war seltsam berührend, wie dieser  grimmige Mann um sein Reittier besorgt zu sein schien.  
Einige Zeit später kam eine kleine Felsformation in Sicht, wie sie hier und da das Land durchzog, hinter der sie ein wenig Schutz und vor allem Deckung  finden konnten.  
Sandor stieg ab, hob sie dann vorsichtig aus dem Sattel und stellte sie auf den Boden.   
Ihre Beine zitterten und ein heftiges Schaudern überfiel sie.   
Er betrachtete sie argwöhnisch, sagte  aber nichts.  
Hoffentlich würde sie nicht krank werden. Eine heftige Erkältung war das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.  
Sie zwang sich aufrecht zu bleiben, ihre Glieder ein wenig zu strecken und hin und her zu laufen.    
Er zog inzwischen einen Futtersack und ein Bündel aus den Satteltaschen. Für eine lange Reise und zwei Personen, schienen sie  erstaunlich leer.  
„Ist das alles? Wird das bis White Harbor  genügen?" Sansa versuchte, die Frage möglichst beiläufig, und nicht so zweifelnd, wie sie sich fühlte, klingen zu lassen, um ihn nicht zu reizen.  
Er warf einen Blick auf das Gepäck, während er Fremder den Futtersack anlegte. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Pferd zu. Offenbar  hatte er nicht vor zu antworten.  
Sansa stieß verdrießlich die Luft aus, während sie versuchte, ihr Hin-und Hertippeln zu kaschieren, um sich warm zu halten.   
Sie war kaum erstaunt darüber, dass sie sogar hier, mitten auf der verschneiten Ebene, nur in Begleitung des Bluthundes, auf ihre Haltung und ihr Benehmen achtete.   
Von klein auf hatte sie es geübt; nicht weil Ihre Eltern sie unbedingt besonders dazu ermutigt hätten, sondern weil sie fest davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass ihr ein edleres Leben als das in einer kalten Burg am Ende von Westeros bevorstand und um dem gerecht zu werden, würde sie sich wie eine hohe  Edeldame in den Liedern verhalten müssen.   
Alle Damen in ihren  Geschichten waren anmutig und hold. Nur so würde sie die Liebe eines  hehren Ritters gewinnen können und sie würden zusammen auf seiner Burg leben, sich in Liebe zugetan und glücklich sein.  
Sandor zog  geräuschvoll Schleim hoch und spuckte ihn dann in den Schnee, nahe bei  ihren Füßen.   
Sie starrte gedankenverloren auf die Stelle, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen.  
Dumm war sie gewesen. Ein dummes, kleines Mädchen. Jetzt war sie die Ehefrau eines Zwergs, die ihr Zuhause ein zweites Mal verraten hatte und nur auf eine vage Hoffnung hin, ihren letzen Besitz von Wert verkauft hatte, um über den Ozean zu reisen und eine Usurpatorin um Hilfe zu bitten, von der sie nicht einmal wußte, ob sie sie nicht einfach an Ihre Drachen verfüttern würde. Zu ihrer Verzweiflung, die sie nun schon so lange begleitete und an die sie sich fast gewöhnt hatte, trat ein neues Gefühl: Eine zart aufkeimende Wut.  
Sie war ohne Zweifel dumm gewesen. Aber waren das  nicht alle kleinen Mädchen, auf die ein, oder andere Weise?  
Sie hatte es nicht verdient, herumgeschubst, geschlagen und verschachert zu werden. So sehr sie Cercei verabscheute, ein kleiner Teil von Sansa begann zu verstehen, woher die Bitterkeit und die Kälte kam, die die Königin wie einen Mantel um ihre Schultern zu tragen schien.  
„He!", blaffte er sie an.   
Sie löste sich von den Gedanken, die sie eben noch gefangen gehalten hatten und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Begleiter.  
Der starrte sie mißbilligend an und hielt ihr mit seiner Pranke sowohl eine Käseecke, als auch das Messer, mit dem er selbige abgeschnitten hatte, direkt unter die Nase.  
„Ich...danke." Sie griff zu und begann zu essen.   
Es verlangte ihr einige Beherrschung ab, nicht das ganze Stück  mit zwei Bissen im Mund verschwinden zu lassen.   
Sandor indessen sah keine Notwendigkeit, irgendeinen Anklang höfischen Benehmens an den Tag zu legen und stopfte sich geräuschvoll Brot und Käse in den Mund.  
Sansa beobachtete ihn fasziniert, während sie aß. Selten hatte sie jemanden so hingebungsvoll ein Stück Brot hinunterschlingen sehen.  
Unvermittelt blickte er ihr in die Augen. Eine seltsame Wärme erfasste ihre Ohren, als die Stille zwischen ihnen und sein Blick andauerten.  
Dann riß er ein Stück Brot von dem Laib, der in seiner übergroßen Hand lag und hielt es ihr hin.  
Sie griff danach und pickte ein wenig darauf herum. Obwohl ihr Hunger noch immer anhielt, war es einfach zu trocken, um es schnell zu essen.  
„Hör' auf mich anzustarr'n. Iß auf, wir müssen weiter.", rumpelte er zwischen zwei Bissen.  
Sansa hatte längst ihre Augen niedergeschlagen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Mahlzeit.   
„Ich habe Durst.", stellte sie schlicht fest.   
„Dann iß Schnee, davon wirst Du wohl Deinen Durst löschen können." Sein Blick deutete auf die Ebene. „Wein hab' ich keinen.", schob er mit leichtem Bedauern und etwas milder, nach.   
  
Was immer in der Nacht vom Blackwater zwischen ihnen gewesen war, es schien für ihn keine Rolle zu spielen.   
Aber für Sansa spielte es eine Rolle.   
Sie hatte seine Tränen und seinen Kummer nicht vergessen. Er hatte ihr einen Teil von sich gezeigt, den keiner kannte und auch wenn er ihn wieder tief unter seiner Rüstung und hinter seinem vernarbten Gesicht verborgen hatte, so konnte sie jetzt stets einen Schimmer davon in ihm erkennen.  
Außerdem hatte er ihr Angebot angenommen.

  
Sandor hatte sich bei den Boltons als Söldner verdingt, nachdem er offenbar den ganzen Weg in den Norden zurückgelegt hatte. Warum er nicht einfach vom nächsten Hafen ein Schiff nach Bravos genommen hatte, wußte Sansa nicht, aber als sie mit Lord Baelish in Winterfell eingetroffen war, war der Hund auch dort gewesen.  
Kurz zuvor hatte ihr Littlefinger eröffnet, dass sie Ramsay Bolton würde heiraten müssen, wenn sie die Traditionen ihrer Familie ehren und ihren Platz als Lady Stark von Winterfell einnehmen wollte.  
Er hatte gute Gründe gegen ihre Wut und ihre Einwände vorgebracht, aber letztlich hatte sie sich nur deshalb gefügt, weil sie in diesem Moment erkannt hatte, dass sie mutterseelenallein und umgeben von Feinden war.  
Ein Instinkt hatte ihr geraten, nicht zu offen zu zeigen, dass sie sich deutlich an Sandor Clegane erinnerte.    
Sie hatte ihn häufiger gesehen, denn ebenso wie Joffrey schien es Ramsay zu gefallen, einen "Bluthund" in seiner Nähe zu haben.  
Ohne Zweifel fand er, es passe sehr gut zu seiner Vorliebe für die großen schwarzen  Bestien, die er abrichtete und mit denen er Hetzjagden auf Mädchen veranstaltete.  
Sandor hatte ebenso wenig erkennen lassen, dass sie sich mehr als flüchtig kannten.    
Kein Blick hatte ihr versicherte, dass er sich an die Nacht erinnerte. Vielleicht tat er das auch nicht, denn er war damals sturzbetrunken und außer sich gewesen.  
Sansa hatte schnell begriffen, was Ramsey war. Neben einigen anderen Dingen hatte sie gelernt, einen krankhaft-grausamen und sadistischen Charakter zu erkennen.  
Sie hatte ihre Möglichkeiten durchdacht und so sehr es ihr widerstrebte und so sehr sie sich auch wie eine Verräterin am Namen Stark fühlen mochte: Sie würde fliehen und ihr Zuhause zurücklassen müssen.  
Tot würde sie den  Namen nicht weitertragen und den Norden schützen können.  
Allein war ein solches Vorhaben aber nicht in die Tat umzusetzen. Der Einzige, von dem sie überhaupt Hilfe erhoffen konnte, war der Hund.  
Sie  hatte ihn eines Nachts in einer dunklen und wenig frequentierten Passage der Burg abgepasst, als er vom Wachdienst gekommen und auf dem Weg zu den Quartieren gewesen war.  
Er hatte abweisend reagiert und über verirrte Vögelchen gespottet, die nun einen anderen Käfig bewohnten, aber immer noch gefangen waren.   
Ihr Versuch, ihm mit Höflichkeiten und subtilen Andeutungen ihr Vorhaben begreiflich zu machen, immer in der Sorge, dass jemand kommen könnte, bevor alles besprochen war, war nicht  von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.  
Daraufhin hatte Sansa sich zu einem direkten Vorgehen durchgerungen.  
Sie hatte sich entschlossen die Lippen befeuchtet und frei heraus gesprochen: „Ich muss von hier fliehen und ich benötige jemanden, der mich auf der Reise begleitet und mir hilft. Im Gegenzug biete ich Euch meinen Schmuck als Bezahlung und einen festen Platz auf Winterfell, wenn ich es zurückgewonnen haben werde. Nicht durch Heirat, sondern durch Waffen."  
Danach hatte sie Luft holen müssen und diese Pause hatte er genutzt, sie zu unterbrechen.    
„Dein Plan ist Schrott, Mädchen. Wo willst Du denn hin und woher wirst Du die Männer für Deine glorreiche Rückeroberung nehmen?" Die Verachtung in seiner Stimme für die Phantastereien kleiner Mädchen, die ihren Kopf mit zu vielen Rittersagen vollgestopft, aber darüber hinaus nicht viel anderes darin hatten, war unüberhörbar gewesen.  
Sie hatte sich hastig umgesehen, ob sie noch ungestört waren.   
„Ich will die neue Königin im Osten um Hilfe bitten. Sie ist die Einzige, die sich gegen Cercei und die Lannisters stellen kann." Ihre  Stimme war nun keineswegs mehr fest gewesen.  
„Und Du glaubst, Du gondelst einfach über das Meer, fragst sie und sie hat dann nichts besseres zu tun, als Dir Deine Burg zurückzugeben? Was willst Du ihr dafür anbieten? Ein hübsch gezwitschertes Liedchen?" Seine Stimme hatte zwischen Verachtung und Heiterkeit geschwankt.   
Als sie sich ihre Vorgehen allein in ihrer Kammer überlegt hatte, war ihr bewußt  gewesen, dass es kein besonders guter Plan war.  
Er war ihr aber immerhin  umsetzbar erschienen und sie hatte sich an diesen Strohhalm geklammert.   
Der war vom Hund mit wenigen Worten zerstört worden und als er den  Plan wiederholte hatte, hatte dieser schlicht dumm geklungen.  
Es war Zuviel gewesen. Gleich, wie fest ihr Kiefer aufeinandergepresst war, die Tränen hatten sich nicht mehr zurückhalten lassen und waren ihr in die Augen geschossen.   
Ganz mit ihrem eigenen Kampf um Beherrschung beschäftigt,  war ihr entgangen, wie seine Züge sofort milder geworden waren, als er das gesehen hatte.  
„Ich bin verzweifelt. Ich habe gesehen, was Ramsey mit einem Mädchen getan hat und er wird mir das gleiche antun, sobald er einen Sohn von mir hat. Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich wenden soll! Lord Baelish hat mich ohne mein Wissen hierher verschleppt und ich habe keine Familie mehr, keine Gefolgsleute und keine Möglichkeit, welche zu gewinnen." Die Worte waren aus ihr herausgesprudelt.  
Sandor dagegen hatte nur dagestanden und sie beobachtet, während sie um Fassung gerungen hatte. Als es ihr gelungen war, sich etwas davon zurückzuerobern, hatte sie sich energisch durch's Haar gestrichen.  
Es war abzusehen gewesen, aber sie  hatte gehofft, nicht so weit gehen zu müssen. Sansa war es nicht mehr gelungen, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Ich weiß, dass Ihr mir gewogen seid. Ich habe es gesehen, als ich für Euch gesungen habe! Wenn von Eurer Zuneigung noch etwas übrig ist, dann bitte ich Euch, mir zu helfen. Im Gegenzug erhaltet Ihr alles, was ich Euch angeboten habe und...", sie stockte, "...und ich gewähre Euch eine Nacht mit mir." Sie hatte hart geschluckt und gewartet, dass er etwas erwidern möge.  
Ihre Augen hatten von den zurückgehaltenen Tränen, und ihre Wangen und Ohren vor Scham gebrannt.  
Als er nichts gesagte hatte, war sie gezwungen gewesen, den Blick zu heben und ihn anzusehen.  
Ihre Augen hatten sich getroffen.  
„Du kannst mich also doch noch ansehen.", hatte er nur festgestellt.    
Sie hatte die Zähne wieder so fest zusammengebissen, dass ihre  Wangenknochen hervorgetreten waren.   
Der Ausdruck von Verachtung und Heiterkeit war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden gewesen und hatte einer seltsamen Mischung aus Mitgefühl, Härte und einem Hunger Platz gemacht, den Sansa nicht zuzuordnen wagte.  
Je länger er sie gemustert hatte, desto mehr hatte ihre Anspannung zugenommen.   
Fast hatte sie fühlen  können, wie er gleich auf sie zugehen und sie an sich ziehen würde.   
Sein Gesicht wäre dann so nah vor ihrem gewesen, dass sie jede Narbe, und  jeden Krater des schwarzen Fleisches auf seiner einen Seite hätte erkennen können, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren würden.   
So, wie es auch in  der Nacht gewesen war, als der Fluß in grünen Flammen gestanden hatte.  
Nichts war geschehen, aber sein Blick hatte sie auch nicht losgelassen.   
Mittlerweile hatte Sansa fest mit seiner Ablehnung gerechnet.   
Er würde ihr Angebot mit seinem Hohn zertrümmern und sie dann einfach sich selbst überlassen.  
„Wie willst Du fliehen?", hatte er schließlich ruhig, fast freundlich gefragt.  
Sie hatte ihre Verwirrung nicht verbergen können, aber diese hatte ihr geholfen, sich wieder auf die technische Seite ihres Plans zu konzentrieren.  
„Ich brauche jemanden, der Proviant und Pferde besorgt. Dann müssen wir uns nach White Harbor begeben und von dort eine Passage buchen."  
„Mh.", war alles, was er  dazu beizutragen gehabt hatte.   
Ihr war es inzwischen gelungen, wieder etwas klarer zu denken und sie hatte sich umgesehen, ob jemand sie beobachtete.  
„Ich helf' Dir.", waren schließlich die erlösenden Worte aus seinem verbrannten Mund gekommen.    
Ihr war keine Zeit  geblieben, das einsinken zu lassen, denn Schritte hatten sich genähert.   
Sandor hatte sich gestrafft und wieder die typische Haltung eines Soldaten eingenommen, der jeden Moment mit einem Angriff rechnete.   
„Geh' in Deine Räume. Ich schick' Dir Nachricht." Damit war er in die  Dunkelheit des Ganges davongegangen, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.   
Sansa war in ihr Zimmer zurückgehuscht und hatte den Rest der Nacht vor Aufregung kaum Schlaf gefunden. Sie war immer wieder ihre Begegnung mit  dem Hund durchgegangen und das Versprechen, dass sie ihm zu geben genötigt gewesen war. 

„Auf geht's, kleiner Vogel." Das  Knarren seiner Stimme riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war noch immer müde und fühlte eine Benommenheit, die sie nicht ganz abschütteln konnte.  
Sansa ergriff eine Hand voll Schnee und aß sie langsam, während sie zum Pferd ging.  
Sandor hatte den Futtersack und den Proviant bereits wieder verstaut und sie waren bereit zum Aufbruch.   
Er trat vor sie und während er sie wieder nach oben hob, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Diesmal war er es, der dem ihren zuerst auswich.   
Sansa  lehnte sich gegen ihn sobald er hinter ihr in den Sattel geglitten war. Vielleicht war es nur das Gefühl eines vollen Magens, das sie sich etwas zuversichtlicher fühlen ließ.   
Vielleicht war es der Blick über die  Ebene und der ruhige Kanter, mit dem Fremder den Schnee aufwirbelte.  
Vielleicht war es aber auch der Blick, den sie getauscht hatten, der bewirkte, dass Sansa sich ruhiger fühlte, als jemals seit dem Tag, an dem der Richter den Kopf von den Schultern ihres Vater geschlagen hatte.


	3. Rast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langsam wird's fluffig. ;)

Sie hielten auch in den folgenden Stunden kaum an.  
Der kurze Tag verging und erst als es bereits wieder dunkel geworden war, rasteten sie länger.  
Das große Schlachtroß mochte nicht besonders schnell sein, aber es ermüdete nur langsam, auch weil Sandor darauf achtete, es zu schonen.  
Während des endlosen Rittes sprachen sie kaum. Er brütete vor sich hin und Sansa hatte den Versuch schnell aufgegeben, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, nachdem er sie angeraunzt hatte, sie solle ihm ihr Getschilpe ersparen. Wenigstens, bis sie über den Fluss wären.  
Sie nahmen wieder Käse und Brot zu sich und ließen Schnee auf der Zunge zergehen, um ihren Durst zu stillen.  
Sansa wußte seit der Nacht der Schlacht am Blackwater, dass Sandor sich vor Feuer fürchtete.  
In der Nähe gab es ein kleines Gehölz, aus dem sie vielleicht ein paar Scheiter hätte sammeln können, um selbst eines zu entfachen. Sie hatte sich zwar nie für den Aufenthalt im Freien, oder das Reisen interessiert, aber etwas beherrschte im Norden tatsächlich jedes Kind: Feuermachen.  
„Wenn Ihr so freundlich wärt, ein wenig Holz zu besorgen, könnte ich sicher…“, begann sie.  
„Kein Feuer!“, schnitt er ihr heftiger, als es nötig gewesen wäre, das Wort ab.  
„Wir reiten gleich weiter, die Nacht verbringst Du noch mit mir im Sattel. Wenn der Fluß hinter uns liegt, rasten wir. Dann kannst Du meinetwegen Dein verdammtes Feuer machen.“  
Sansa musterte ihn zweifelnd. Sie war jetzt schon steif und ihre Glieder begannen zu schmerzen. Besonders ihr Hinterteil war von der Aussicht, eine weitere Nacht auf einem Pferd verbringen zu müssen, alles andere als begeistert.  
Allerdings glaubte sie nicht, dass es Sinn ergab, diesen Teil der Reise mit ihm zu diskutieren. Darüber hinaus hatte er offenbar auch keinerlei Ausrüstung dabei, die ihnen das Schlafen auf dem Boden ermöglicht hätte.  
Die Ebene lag eintönig weiß glitzernd da und reflektierte das Licht der schmalen Sichel am Himmel. Da sehr bald Neumond sein würde, war kaum etwas zu erkennen.  
Besser die Nacht an Sandor Cleganes Brust gelehnt, in einem trockenen Sattel, während sie sich immer weiter von Ramsey Bolton und seinen Hunden entfernten, verbringen, als zusammengekauert, in ihrem klammen Umhang auf dem verschneiten Boden.  
Sie klopfte sich die letzen Krümel ihrer Mahlzeit von den Handschuhen und stand auf. „Dann lasst uns weiterreiten.“, forderte sie ihn auf. „Wird er das schaffen?“, fragte sie ihn noch, mit einem Blick auf Fremder.  
„Er wird.“, war die kurze Antwort.  
Sansa seufzte resigniert. Seine knappe, manchmal ins Unfreundliche, oder Grobe abgleitende Art war ein kleines Ärgernis, verglichen mit denen, denen sie damit entkam und denen, denen sie entgegenritten. Dennoch wünschte sie, er wäre zugänglicher und sei es nur, weil er der einzige Mensch weit und breit war. Es war schwer genug das Gefühl der Verlorenheit im Zaum zu halten und sie wäre für ein Gespräch, selbst mit dem Hund, dankbar gewesen.  
Aber natürlich war er dafür der falsche Mann.  
Sie ritten weiter. Sandor schlief im Sattel und Sansa dämmerte, wie schon in der vergangenen Nacht, vor sich hin.  
Der Tag verlief wie der vorige, irgendwann in den Morgenstunden überquerten sie fast ohne es zu merken die King’s Road.  
Sansa entdeckte den schneebedeckten Meilenstein erst, als sie geradewegs daran vorbeiritten.  
Am frühen Nachmittag erreichten sie endlich den Fluss und nach kurzer Suche fand Sandor eine kleine Furt, durch die er Fremder mit Sansa auf dem Rücken hindurchführte. Er schien zu wissen, wo sie sich befanden und auch, wo er nach dem Übergang Ausschau halten musste.  
Sansa kämpfte inszwischen mit sich selbst. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie noch bis weit in die Nacht im Sattel bleiben konnte. Sie würde bald, steif wie sie war, einfach vom Rücken des Pferdes kippen und liegenbleiben. Liegen. Endlich liegen. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen und ihren schmerzenden Köper nicht mehr spüren.  
Sandor glitt wieder hinter sie und sie gab unwillkürlich einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut von sich, als sie durch ihn ein wenig verrutschte.  
„Wir sind bald da, kleiner Vogel.“ knurrte er milde. Zumindest verzichtete er auf Bemerkungen zu ihrem schmerzenden Gesäß.  
Als die Dämmerung schon fast wieder Nacht geworden war, es musste also später Nachmittag sein, erreichten sie ein kleines Wäldchen, an dessen Rand ein verlassenes Haus stand.  
Viele Bewohner des Nordens waren in die Nähe der Städte oder größeren Burgen umgesiedelt, als sich die lange Nacht ankündigte. Ihre Häuser konnte man nun verlassen überall finden. Leergeräumt in den meisten Fällen, bereit wieder bezogen zu werden, wenn der Sommer zurückkehrte.  
Dieses Haus war ebenfalls verlassen. Es gab kein Licht und kein Anzeichen für ein warmes Feuer. Dafür besaß es einen kleinen Verschlag, der ein Stall gewesen sein mochte, in dem sich aber keine Tiere mehr befanden.  
Sandor stieg ab und hob sie ebenfalls aus dem Sattel. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht vor Pein, als ihr Gewicht endlich von ihrem Hinterteil genommen wurde.  
Er wollte sie auf den Boden stellen, doch ihre Beine gaben nach. Er fasste sie fest am Arm, zog sie an sich und blickte auf sie herab. Sansa mochte inzwischen groß gewachsen sein, aber sie reichte ihm noch immer kaum bis zu den Schultern.  
„Bist Du in Ordnung, Mädchen?“, fragte er sie abschätzend.  
Sansa versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen und ihr Gewicht auf ihre eigenen Füße zu verlagern. Es gelang zwar, aber er schien nicht davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie es ohne zu stürzen ins Haus schaffen würde. Sie fühlte sich kurzerhand hochgehoben und dann trug er sie wie einen Sack Mehl zum Haus und über die Schwelle.  
„Ruh Dich aus, ich kümmer mich um das Pferd.“ Mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Feuerstelle sagte er: „Da kannst Du Dein verdammtes Feuer machen.“ Dann stapfte er wieder hinaus, um Fremder zu versorgen und ihr Gepäck zu holen.  
Sansa war so müde, wie noch nie zuvor. Sie hatte seit zwei Nächten nicht richtig geschlafen und davor auch nur wenig.  
Alles an ihr schmerzte und sie wußte, dass es am Morgen noch schlimmer sein würde.  
Dennoch zwang sie sich, den Kamin tastend zu erkunden und stellte erfreut fest, dass genug trockenes Holz und Zunder vorhanden waren, um ein wärmendes Feuer zu entfachen.  
Es gelang ihr und Licht und Wärme breiteten sich wie eine Decke über ihr aus.  
Im Haus gab es nichts Besonderes. Eine nackte Bettstatt, einen Tisch, sowie ein paar Stühle und einen leeren Schrank.  
Auf dem Tisch lagen vier größere Bündel und ein paar kleinere Päckchen. Zwei davon waren Schlafrollen und zwei weitere waren aus grobem Stoff und noch verschnürrt.  
Offenbar hatte Sandor doch alles gut vorbereitet. Er musste zuvor hiergewesen sein und auch die Ausrüstung besorgt und hergeschafft haben.  
Erleichterung überkam sie und sie nahm die beiden größten Packen an sich, um sie vor dem Feuer auszubreiten. Gerade als sie damit fertig war, knarrte die Tür und Sandor kehrte zurück.  
Er ließ den Sattel und die Taschen auf das leere Holzgestell des Bettes fallen und streckte sich. Dann nahm er eines der kleineren Pakete, die noch verschnürrt waren und gab es ihr.  
„Das sind Kleider.“ Dann legte er ein weiteres, kleineres Päckchen obenauf. „Und das ein paar Kerzen, sei sparsam damit.“ Er nickte ihr kurz zu und ging wieder hinaus.  
Sansa entzündete eine der Kerzen und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann öffnete sie das Bündel, das für sie bestimmt war und fand darin einfache, aber saubere und warme Kleidung, die sie eher wie ein Bauernmädchen aussehen lassen würden, als die Lady von Winterfell.  
Im Moment waren modische Erwägungen jedoch nicht ihre vorrangige Sorge und wahrscheinlich wäre es ohnehin besser für sie, nicht auf den ersten Blick erkannt zu werden.  
In ein Unterhemd waren einige längliche Stoffstreifen eingewickelt, die herausfielen, sobald sie es auseinander faltete.  
Als sie erkannte was es war, war sie zugleich peinlich berührt, erstaunt und dankbar, dass er daran gedacht hatte.  
Sie würden eine Weile unterwegs sein und über ihre Mondtage hatte sie keine Gewalt.  
Als sie seine Schritte an der Tür hörte, räumte sie schnell alles zusammen. Er kam herein und stellte zwei Eimer mit Schnee neben die Feuerstelle, damit sie Wasser hätten, um sich zu waschen oder etwas zu trinken.  
„Danke.“, sagte Sansa schlicht, während sie ihre Hand auf das Bündel legte.  
„Du solltest sie anziehen.“, legte er ihr nahe.  
„Das werde ich, meine Kleider sind klamm.“, antwortete sie, machte aber keine Anstalten ihren Worten Taten folgen zu lassen. Sandor bewegte sich ebenfalls nicht.  
Er schien auf etwas zu warten.  
Sansa schluckte. „Wenn Ihr so freundlich wärt…“ Wieder unterbrach er ihren Satz, bevor sie ihn ganz aussprechen konnte.  
Er stieß sein bellendes Lachen aus und kam auf sie zu. Mit seiner behandschuhten Hand ergriff er fest, aber ohne ihr weh zu tun, das Haar an ihrem Hinterkopf und beugte sein Gesicht über ihres.  
„Sieh mich an!“ forderte er sie schnarrend auf und wartete, bis sie es tat.  
„Ich werd’ Dich ohnehin bald sehen.“  
Sansa hielt ihren Blick auf seine grauen Augen gerichtet. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. „Bitte.“, flüsterte sie. Er musterte sie noch einen Augenblick, schnaubte dann leise, als hätte er genau das in ihrem Gesicht gefunden, was er erwartet hatte und gab schließlich ihr Haar frei.  
Dann ging er zum Bett, wo die Satteltaschen lagen. Während er darin herumwühlte, drehte er ihr den Rücken zu.  
Offenbar würde sie keine bessere Gelegnheit bekommen.  
Sie legte eilig ihren Mantel ab und öffnette die Bänder an ihrer Kleidung so schnell es ihr gelingen wollte.  
Als sie gerade gerade das alte Unterkleid ablegen wollte, drehte er sich um und trug Käse und Brot zum Tisch.  
Er musterte sie, während er das tat und sie darauf wartete, dass er sich wieder wegdrehen möge.  
Es kam ihr vor, als ließe er sich besonders viel Zeit, um die Sachen auf dem Tisch zu platzieren. Dann wendete er sich wieder ab und schien irgendetwas im Schrank auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu suchen, wobei er ihr ebenfalls seinen Rücken zukehrte.  
Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem letzten Kleidungsstück und zog sich die frische Kleidung über.  
Nach dem Schlafen würde sie eine Möglichkeit finden, sich zu waschen, ohne dass er sie beobachtete. Und wenn sie sich dafür nackt im Schnee hinter dem Haus wälzen musste, während er noch schlief.  
Er kam zurück, füllte einen Becher mit dem Schmelzwasser aus einem der Eimer und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Daneben legte er noch ein paar geräucherte Schweinefüße, setzte sich und begann zu essen.  
Sansa kleidete sich fertig an. Sie hatte sich wund gescheuert und es tat gut, die alten Sachen ablegen zu können.  
Nachdem sie fertig war, aß sie etwas Brot und nahm einige Schlucke aus dem Becher, den sie sich teilten. Sie achtete darauf, nicht von derselben Stelle zu trinken, wie er.  
Sandor schmatzte geräuschvoll und selbstvergessen wie immer. Als er seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte, stand er auf und machte Anstalten, seine lederne Rüstung abzulegen. Sansa erkannte, was er vorhatte und zog es vor, sich zügig in ihre Schlafrolle zurückzuziehen.  
Die Wärme des nahen Feuers ließ sie schnell davondriften und sie nahm nur noch am Rande wahr, wie der Hund sich einen der Eimer aus der Nähe des Feuers holte. Den Geräuschen nach, schien er sich zu waschen.  
Mit der Vorstellung eines nassen Sandor schlief sie ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself. Smut is coming. Propably.


	4. Asche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Reise, eine Nacht und ein Mißverständnis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enthält Dubcon. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, tut es bitte auch nicht <3\. Etwas #angst.

Der nächste Morgen war noch weit schlimmer, als sie erwartet hatte.  
Sie fühlte sich zerschlagen und es schien keinen Muskel in ihrem Köper zu geben, der ihr nicht weh tat. Sitzen war eine Tortour und sie ächzte, als sie sich aufrichtete.  
Sandors Schlafplatz war leer, ebenso das Haus.  
Bei der Mutter, wie sollte sie die Weiterreise überstehen?  
Ihre Kleidung war zerknittert, weil sie darin geschlafen hatte und ihr Haar klebte als ein Nest am Hinterkopf. Sansa glaubte nicht, dass er an eine Bürste oder einen Spiegel gedacht hatte.  
Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt, aber in der Asche glimmte noch genug Glut, um es wieder anzufachen.  
Damit war Sansa gerade beschäftigt, als Sandor hereinkam. Er hatte sich erleichtert und Fremder versorgt. Nachdem er ihr Essen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, begann er die Mahlzeit, ohne auf sie zu warten.  
Sansa stemmte sich wenig damenhaft von der Feuerstelle hoch; es gelang ihr einfach nicht, Haltung zu bewahren, was mit einem schnaubenden Lachen vom Tisch her beantwortet wurde.  
Sie nahm es hin und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, dem Hund gegenüber.  
„Wir bleiben heute hier. Das Pferd muss sich erholen.“, teilte er ihr mit.  
Das Pferd. Natürlich. Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
Zwar war sie erleichtert, zu hören, dass sie heute nicht wieder in den Sattel steigen musste, aber die Aussicht einen ganzen langen Tag mit Clegane und seinem unberrechenbaren Gemüt in einem Raum eingesperrt zu sein, erschien ihr wenig verlockend.  
  
Nach der Mahlzeit gab es nichts zu tun, und nachdem sie ihre morgendlichen privaten Dinge draußen erledigt hatte, setzte sie sich ans Feuer und begann mit den Fingern ihr Haar zu entwirren.  
Sandor beobachtete sie und die Knoten in ihrem Haar beschäftigten sie ebenso sehr, wie der Blick, den sie unablässig auf ihrem Rücken fühlen konnte.  
Schließlich flocht sie einen einfachen Zopf und verhinderte mit einer kurzen Lederschnur, dass er sich wieder löste.  
Sandor hatte damit begonnen, seine Waffen zu ölen und hatte alles Notwendige dazu vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Im Versuch, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, setzte Sansa sich zu ihm. Sie würden eine Weile unterwegs sein und ihre bisherigen Zusammentreffen hatten entweder unter den Augen vieler stattgefunden, oder unter aufwühlenden Umständen. Sie sollten versuchen, einen ruhigen Umgang für die Dauer ihrer Reise zu finden, fand Sansa. Eventuell würde es helfen, ein wenig zu plaudern, wenn sie darauf achtete, ihn nicht mit fein gedrechselten Sätzen anzusprechen, die ihn immer in so große Wut zu versetzen schienen.  
Sie suchte nach einem geeigneten Thema und wählte schließlich den Abend des Turniers, dass der Hund gewonnen hatte. Vielleicht würde eine Erinnerung an seinen Sieg ihn milder stimmen.  
„Ich erinnere mich noch ganz deutlich an das Turnier in King’s Landing.“, begann sie. „Ihr seid großartig geritten und es war so ein schöner Tag, bevor…“ Sansa seufzte und führte den Satz nicht zu Ende.  
Sandor schnaubte. „Was ist los, kleiner Vogel. Hast Du Deine schönen Lieder vergessen?“  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Seiner hart wie der Stahl, den er eben noch poliert hatte, Sansas voller Trauer, weil die Erinnerungen auf sie einstürzten.  
Da war der Moment, als das Richtschwert herunterschwang und ihren Vater tötete, da waren die Schläge von Meryn Trant und das erregte Glitzern in Joeffrey Augen, wenn sie sich vor Schmerzen wand. Und da war die letzte Nacht, in der selbst die Luft unter der Burg gebrannt zu haben schien, ein Messer an ihrer Kehle und ein Lied, das sie versprochen und vergessen hatte.  
Er fuhr fort, mit einem Tuch über die Klinge zu reiben.  
„Ihr hattet Recht. Damals nach dem Festmahl, als ihr mich zur Burg zurück begleitet habt. Ich war zu geblendet von all den schönen Damen und den Rittern und bunten Bannern.“ Ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ein dummer kleiner Vogel.“  
„Und das bist Du immer noch.“, grollte er, ohne aufzusehen.  
„Wie könnte Ihr das sagen?“ fragte sie verletzt. „Habe ich nicht genug durchgestanden? Die Mißhandlungen? Die Demütigungen?“  
Er unterbrach seine Tätigkeit und legte das Schwert vor sich auf den Tisch. „Gar nichts hast Du. Wenn Du kein verängstigter kleiner Vogel wärst, hätte der Bolton-Bastard dich nicht so leicht einfangen können. Und Du sitzt hier und zwitscherst von Erinnerungen an glorreiche Turniere. Wieviele Starks müssen noch ihren Kopf verlieren, bis Du anfängst zu begreifen?“ Seine Stimmung war so schnell umgeschlagen, wie ein Sommergewitter aufziehen konnte.  
Sansa hatte es nicht kommen sehen und es war genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie hatte erreichen wollen.  
Aber er hatte unrecht. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das starr vor Angst vor ihm gestanden hatte, als er ihr auf dem Feld die Geschichte seines verbrannten Gesichts erzählt hatte.  
„Ich wurde betrogen und getäuscht. Was hätte ich tun sollen?“ gab sie ungehalten zurück.  
Der Versuch, seinem Blick, der sich kalt und hart in ihren senkte standzuhalten, mißlang ihr und sie musste sich abwenden.  
„Und Du kannst mich immer noch nicht ansehen.“ Mit einer Bewegung war er aufgestanden und bei ihr.  
Seine schwieligen Finger fassten ihr Kinn so fest wie eine Eisenfalle und zogen sie nach oben, bis sein Gesicht direkt über ihrem war.  
„Sieh mich an!“, knurrte er tief aus seiner Kehle und klang wie ein Hund, der bereit war zuzubeißen.  
Seltsamerweise verspürte sie nicht mehr die selbe Angst, die das schwarze, von Kratern übersäte Fleisch seines Gesichtes sonst in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Vielleicht stumpfte auch die Drohgebärde ab, oder sie hatte bereits zu viele Stunden an ihn gelehnt im Sattel verbracht.  
Sansa legte eine Hand auf den Arm, der sie festhielt und mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen berührte sie seine Schläfe. Sie sah hin.  
Sie sah das Loch, das an der Stelle saß, an der einst sein Ohr gewesen war, bevor sein Bruder sein Gesicht in das Kohlebecken gedrückt hatte. Sie strich über die tiefen Risse, die sich warm und trocken anfühlten bis hinunter zu seinem Kinn, wo das Fleisch so versengt war, dass man eine Andeutung von Knochen sehen konnte.  
„Aber ich kann hinsehen.“, flüsterte sie leise.  
Sandor schwankte kurz und löste dann seinen Griff. Er ließ sich schwer zurück auf seinen Platz fallen und begann wieder mit der Pflege seiner Ausrüstung, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Sein Zorn schien für den Moment gebändigt zu sein und er versank in brütendes Schweigen. Sansa brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich von der Erschütterung, die die Berührungen in ihr ausgelöst hatten, zu erholen. Dann schloß sie sich ihm in seinem Schweigen an und verbrachte den Rest des Tages vor dem Feuer, in ihre Erinnerungen versunken.  
  
Von da an, schien er ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, sofern das möglich war, wenn man zusammen auf nur einem Pferd reiste.  
Sansa verspürte auch nicht die geringste Lust, noch einen Versuch zu unternehmen, das Zusammensein angenehmer zu gestalten.  
Die Tage wurden so eintönig, wie der Norden ringsum. Sandor schwieg die meiste Zeit, wenn sie ihn nicht direkt ansprach und auch dann erwiderte er nur das Nötigste.  
Als ihr Proviant zu Ende ging, hielten sie einmal an einer kleinen Siedlung an und kauften den Leuten einige Vorräte ab, sodass die Satteltaschen wieder prall gefüllt waren. Nachts rasteten sie und schliefen in leerstehenden Häusern oder ungenutzen Unterständen.  
Die Tage verbrachten sie aneinandergelehnt, aber von dicken Schichten Wolle getrennt, auf dem Rücken von Fremder.  
Sansa fragte sich, ob ihr je wieder warm werden würde.  
Für ihre kurzen Nächte entzündete sie jedesmal ein Feuer, wenn sie einen Kamin zur Verfügung hatten. Nicht jedes Haus hielt Holzscheiter für sie bereit; fanden sie keine, zertrümmerte Sandor einfach einen Stuhl, oder einen Tisch, den Sansa dann Stück für Stück verfeuerte.  
Er kümmerte sich um das Pferd und sorgte dafür, dass sie Wasser zur Verfügung hatten; Sansa war mit der Aufteilung des Essens und dem Vorbereiten der Nachtlager betraut. Jeden Abend wartete sie darauf, dass er zu ihr kommen und den Rest seines Lohnes einfordern würde.  
Aber es geschah nie und in kühnen Momenten hoffte sie, dass er einfach edelmütig auf ihn und auf sie verzichten würde.  
Das war wieder die alte Sansa, die ihren Kinderkopf aus den Tiefen der Erinnerung hervorstreckte. Die Sansa, die ihre Tage damit verbracht hatte, von strahlenden Rittern und edlen Jungfrauen zu träumen und dumme Lieder gesummt hatte, während sie sich etwas auf die Stickerei in ihren Händen einbildete.  
Sansa wünschte, sie hätte Gelegenheit, ihr früheres Ich bei den Schultern zu packen und ihr ins Gesicht zu schreien, was für eine dumme Gans sie sei und dass sie zu Hause bleiben solle und lernen, lernen, lernen, ohne vor den häßlichen Seiten zurückzuschrecken.  
Sie hatte langsam, aber ohne Zweifel, einiges gelernt und viel Häßliches gesehen, seit sie Winterfell zum ersten Mal verlassen hatte.  
Aber nicht in der Sicherheit ihres Zuhauses, bei ihren Brüdern und Mutter und Vater und ja, auch Arya. Arya, die immer viel klüger gewesen war, als Sansa.  
Das Lernen war ihr in King’s Landing von Cercei und ihrem sadistischen Sohn aufgezwungen worden. Sie hatte viel über die Menschen und das Spiel der Häuser und die Abgründe beider erfahren. Und sie hatte den Hund getroffen.  
Er war einer der tiefsten Abgründe, in die sie hatte blicken müssen und einer der häßlichsten obendrein.  
Doch war es nicht das, was sie eben noch ihrem jüngeren Ich ins Gesicht hatte schleudern wollen?  
Nicht zurückzuschrecken, hinzusehen und allen Widrigkeiten zu trotzen, mit erhobenem Kopf, wie die Nordländer es immer getan hatten.  
Sie war ein kleiner Vogel gewesen, das stimmte. Aber jetzt, im Winter, überlebten kleine Vögel nur in ihren Käfigen um den Preis ihrer Freiheit.  
Und Sansa war aus ihrem Käfig ausgebrochen. Entweder starb sie in naher Zukunft, vielleicht hier, im Norden, vielleicht in einem entfernten, warmen Land hinter dem Meer, oder sie hörte auf der Vogel zu sein und wurde zum Wolf.  
Sie wollte nicht mehr darauf warten, was die Götter für sie bereithielten. Wenn sie leben wollte, wie eine Stark, dann musste sie aufhören, sich von den Böen und Stürmen, die das Spiel der Häuser über sie brachte, herumwerfen und niederschmettern zu lassen. Sie musste sich gegen den Wind stellen und das, was ihr gehörte und was zu ihr gehörte, verteidigen.  
Mit dem Hund würde sie beginnen.  
Seine Verstocktheit war ihr im Laufe der Reise unerträglich geworden, und sie hatte es satt, jeden Abend voller Anspannung darauf zu warten, ob er heute zu ihr käme.  
Sansa wollte es hinter sich bringen.  
Wenn es etwas Unangenehmes zu tun gab, dann war es besser, es war schnell getan und sie hatte schon zuviel Angst an Sandor Clegane verschwendet.  
Sie rückte sich im Sattel zurecht, wobei sich ihre Oberschenkel unwillkürlich an seinen Beinen rieben. Das trug ihr ein mürrisches Grunzen ein.  
Bei nächster Gelegenheit, wenn sie ein gutes Haus für eine Nacht gefunden hätten, in dem es einigermaßen tocken und warm wäre, würde sie einfach zu ihm gehen und ihn bitten, es endlich zu tun.  
Sansa hatte aus den Andeutungen und einigen ganz unverholen erzählten Anekdoten Shaes viel darüber erfahren, wie eine Frau sich einem Mann nähern konnte. Diese Erzählungen deckten sich nicht mit dem, was ihre Mutter, oder die Septa, ihr erzählt hatten und Sansa glaubte auch nicht, dass sie sich so verhalten könne.  
Sie hoffte, er würde einfach tun, was nötig war und dann war es geschafft und lastete nicht mehr auf ihren Gedanken.  
  
Bereits einen Tagesritt später war es soweit. Ein zunehmend heftiger werdender Schneesturm zwang sie, schon früher nach einem Lagerplatz Ausschau zu halten und sie fanden eine Bauernkate, die verlassen dalag. Es gab einen Unterstand für das Pferd und sogar trockenes Heu war vorhanden.  
Die Vorbereitung des Nachtlagers hatte sich eingespielt und jeder ging seinen Aufgaben nach, bis das Haus warm, das Pferd versorgt, die Schlafrollen nahe der Feuerstelle ausgebreitet und das Essen vorbereitet war.  
Obwohl sie Hunger hatte, konnte Sansa nur an ihrer Mahlzeit herumpicken. Ihre Gedanken flogen immer wieder in die nahe Zukunft, wenn der Tisch abgeräumt und die Zeit zum Schlafen gekommen sein würde.  
Ihr Herz flatterte in ihrem Magen.  
An manchen Abenden wuschen sie ihre Kleidung oder der Hund reparierte seine Ausrüstung und schliff Rostflecken von seinen Waffen.  
So auch heute. Sansa räumte das Essen zurück in die Satteltaschen und Sandor machte sich daran, sein Messer und das Langschwert zu ölen.  
Den Gedanken, sie könne ihren Plan immer noch verwerfen, wendete sie in ihrem Kopf hin und her, wie manche Leute einen Stein in ihrer Tasche zur Beruhigung zwischen den Fingern reiben. Sie könnte sich einfach auf ihr Nachtlager zurückziehen, sich zusammenrollen und versuchen, einzuschlafen. Dabei würde sie lauschen, ob die Schritte Sandors sich näherten und ob er bei ihr niederkniete, um sich neben sie zu legen.  
Nein. Sie wollte wengistens den Ort und die Zeit bestimmen, wenn sie der Sache schon nicht entkam.  
Die Gelegenheit war günstig. Ihre Muskeln hatten sich endlich an das Reiten gewöhnt und nicht ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte mehr. Sie waren sauber und satt und er schien in ausgeglichenerer Stimmung als üblich.  
Das Feuer brannte warm, denn sie hatten, nachdem sie lange nur alte Möbel hatten verbrennen können, endlich ein Haus mit einem Holzvorrat gefunden.  
Sansa holte tief Luft, straffte sich und trat vor ihn.  
„Was willst Du, kleiner Vogel?“ knurrte er beiläufig, ohne seine Augen von seinem Messer zu nehmen, mit dem er eben beschäftigt war.  
Sansa beobachtete wie das Licht auf der Klinge tanzte, als er es hin und her wendete. Es war der gleiche Stahl, den sie bereits an ihrer Kehle gespürt hatte, als er in der Nacht, in der der Fluß und der Himmel gebrannt hatten, zu ihr gekommen war, um ein Lied einzufordern und einen Kuss zu stehlen.  
Sie schluckte. „Mein Herr…“, begann sie, die Augen genau wie Clegane auf die Klinge gerichtet.  
„Oh, erspar’s mir!“ schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und blickte sie jetzt direkt an. Sein verbrannter Mundwinkel zuckte in aufkeimendem Zorn und seine Augen waren hart wie das Metall seiner Waffen. Sansa biss die Zähne aufeinander und zwang sich, ihn anzusehen. _Sieh ihn an. Sieh ihn an.,_ war alles, was sie in diesem Moment denken konnte.  
Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie in der Nacht, als sie ihm ihr Angebot unterbreitet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war ein direktes Vorgehen auch diesmal die beste Wahl. Sie befeuchtete sich die Lippen und sprach:  
„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit. Ich bin es leid, zu warten und…“. Das klang selbst in ihren Ohren seltsam. „Was ich meine ist, ich möchte es hinter mich bringen und…“ Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen, denn mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.  
„Was und?“, schnarrte er, ohne, dass sich seine Züge entspannt hätten.  
„Nichts. Das ist alles. Ich bin bereit den Preis für Eure Hilfe zu zahlen und sehe keinen Grund, es noch weiter hinauszuschieben.“  
„Ist das so?“ Seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf ihren, aber diesmal würde sie nicht zurückweichen. Schließlich lehnte er sich zurück und ließ die Klinge auf den Tisch scheppern.  
„Der Wolf frisst den Vogel, stimmt’s, Mädchen?“ Darauf konnte Sansa nichts erwidern.  
_Sieh ihn an. Sieh ihn an. Sieh ihn an._ Ihr Herz hämmerte im selben Rhythmus immer weiter. Was erwartete er jetzt von ihr? Die Stille im Raum schien sich um sie zu verdichten, bis sie ihr fast die Luft abschnürrte. Aber Sansa hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„Gut, wie Du willst, Wolfsmädchen.“ Er stand auf, wodurch der Stuhl ein wenig über die staubigen Holzdielen scharrte.  
Der Hund ragte über ihr auf und musterte sie.  
In Sansas Blickfeld befand sich nun nur noch seine breite Brust, die von einem einfachen Leinenhemd bedeckt wurde, das am Hals auseinanderklaffte und den Blick auf einen Teppich von dichtem,  dunklen Haar freigab, in das sich einzelne graue Flecken mischten.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihr Haar. Sie trug es der Einfachheit halber nun zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, den sie nur mit einem schlichten Lederband zusammenhielt. Dieses zog er jetzt heraus und öffnete bedächtig Flechte um Flechte, bis ihr Haar sich offen über eine ihrer Schultern ausbreitete. Es wirkte in der Düsternis des Raumes dunkel, aber das Feuer überzog es mit einem flammenden Rot, dass aus den Tiefen ihres Schopfes aufzusteigen schien.  
„Ich werde Dir nicht weh tun, kleiner Vogel.“ Seine Stimme kratzte heißer über ihre Haut, sodass sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten.  
Sie zwang sich, nicht zurückzuweichen, war sie ihm doch schon mehrfach so nahe gewesen; noch viel näher und damals war er von Schmutz bedeckt, so betrunken, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, nach billigem Wein und Erbrochenem stinkend und sie war starr vor Angst gewesen. Aber da war noch etwas, woran sie sich erinnerte. Als sie in dieser Nacht das verbrannte Fleisch seiner Wange berührt hatte, hatte nicht nur Blut ihre Fingerspitzen befeuchtet. Er würde ihr nicht weh tun.  
  
Sandor hatte inzwischen das Spiel mit ihren Haaren aufgegeben und war zu ihrer Kleidung übergegangen. Er löste jetzt eines nach dem anderen die Bänder, die sie zusammenhielt. Als er damit fertig war, streifte er ihr das Überkleid einfach von den Schultern, womit sie nur noch eine dünne Schicht Stoff von seinen Händen trennte.  
Die Stille schien Sansa zu Boden drücken zu wollen, nur das Knacken des Holzes im Feuer versicherte ihr, dass sie wirklich hier war und alles tatsächlich stattfand. Ohne dieses Geräusch, hätte sie nicht gewußt, ob sie einen von ihren unruhigen Träumen mit dem Hund träumte, oder, ob sie wach war.  
Schließlich hatte er auch ihr Unterkleid gelockert und begann, es ihr langsam von den Schultern zu ziehen.  
Da flammte vor Sansas Augen eine Szene im Thronsaal von King’s Landing auf: Meryn Trant hatte ihr vor dem gesamten Hof die Kleider bis zur Hüfte vom Leib gerissen, während der König eine Armbrust auf sie gerichtet hielt.  
Sansa ergriff den Rand ihres Kleides gerade noch, bevor es über ihre Brüste glitt und krampfte ihre Finger darum. Ihr Blick flatterte kurz zu seinem Gesicht, aber es zeigte keine Regung als das Glühen des Hungers, den sie schon einmal an ihm gesehen hatte und der sie nun an die Augen der Hunde in Ramseys Zwinger erinnerte.  
„Behalt es. Vorerst.“, murmelte er.  
Seine Stimme klang verschliffen, als hätte er dem Wein zugesprochen. Sansa wußte, dass er das nicht getan hatte, denn seit sie ihm im Wald begegnet war, war geschmolzener Schnee alles gewesen, was er zu sich genommen hatte.  
Er streckte sich unvermittelt und wirkte dadurch noch größer. Dabei zog er sich selbst sein Hemd über den Kopf, und hatte nun kaum mehr Stoff auf der Haut, als sie. Sandor umfasste ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. Sie ließ es geschehen, war aber steif und atmete schnell.  
Er senkte seine Nase in ihr Haar, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und schnüffelte tatsächlich an ihrem Hals und hinter ihrem Ohr, wie ein Hund.  
„Komm.“, presste er hervor und zog sie hinüber zu ihren Schlafplätzen nahe des Kamins. Sansa hielt ihr letztes Kleidungsstück an sich gedrückt.  
Der tanzende Feuerschein ließ ihr Haar und ihre weiße Haut warm strahlen, aber sie fühlte sich elend.  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihm einfach gesagt, dass sie ihr Angebot zurücknahm. Doch der Blick, den er auf sie gerichtet hielt, ließ sie ahnen, dass es dafür viel zu spät war.  
Er setzte sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Dabei spreizte er ihre Beine so, dass sie auf ihm zu sitzen kam und ihre Füße sich hinter ihm berührten. Seine Hand ergriff ihren Nacken und bog ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, damit er besser an ihren Hals gelangen konnte.  
Ein Schauer lief durch Sansa, als seine Zungenspitze tastend ihre Haut berührte. Er erforschte die Seite ihres Halses und biß sanft in die sich dort spannenden Sehnen. Ein leises Wimmern löste sich von ihren Lippen, das sie nur am Rande als ihre eigenes erkannte.  
Daraufhin zog er ihren Kopf sanft ein wenig zurück, um sie anzusehen. _Sieh ihn an. Sieh ihn an_ , drängte es sich Sansa wieder ins Gedächtnis.  
Er bewegte sein Gesicht so dicht vor ihres, dass seine Nasenspitze ihre Haut berühte, während sie darüber glitt. Seine freie Hand erforschte unterdessen die Rundungen ihrer Hüften und ihres Hinterteils. Er fuhr fort ihre Schultern zu küssen und kleine, spielerische Bisse hier und da zu verteilen.  
Sansa hielt immer noch ihre Arme vor ihre Brust gepresst und klammerte sich an ihre Kleidung.  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich weiter nach unten und schließlich zog er mit der Hand, die nicht ihr Haar am Hinterkopf durchwühlte, ihr Unterkleid nach unten. Diesmal würde er ihr keinen Aufschub gewähren und sie ließ schließlich los. Der Stoff glitt davon. Sandor griff nach ihren Handgelenken, die in seinen riesigen Pranken so dünn wie Zweige wirkten und zog ihre Arme sanft auseinander. Seine Lippen versenkten sich wieder in den Übergang ihres Halses zu ihren Schultern und er zog sie so nahe an sich, dass ihre Brüste sich gegen ihn pressten. Der dichte Flaum, der ihn am ganzen Körper bedeckte, reizte ihr weichen Spitzen, bis sie sich aufrichteten.  
Die Wärme, die vom Feuer und von ihm ausging, hüllten Sansa ein, wie eine Decke und beruhigten sie.  
Wenn er ihren Hals küsste, oder seine Hand in das Fleisch ihres Hinterteils grub, um ihren Unterleib näher an seinen zu ziehen, verspürte sie eine nie gekannte Spannung. Ein Ziehen, das erst verhalten war und sich mit seinen Liebkosungen immer weiter in den Vordergund schob, sich bis in ihre Beine ausbreitete und ihre ganze Welt ausfüllen würde, wenn sie ihm nachgab.  
Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihre Schulter zurückzog und ihre Haut seinen Lippen entgegenschob, während ihr Atem von Zeit zu Zeit in gurrenden Lauten entwich.  
Die Anspannung wurde unerträglich, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
Sie wusste nicht, was ihr Körper tat, aber all die Ideen von Jungfrauen und Sittsamkeit, die sie wie Blumen in ihrer Fantasie gepflegt hatte, hielten sie zurück, sich ganz auf seine Nähe einzulassen. Es war nur ein Angebot, dass sie gezwungen gewesen war zu machen, um ihr Leben und den Norden zu retten. Nichtsdestotrotz schien ein Teil von ihr Gefallen daran zu finden und dieser Teil befand sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln.  
Mit einem tiefen Grollen hob er sie schließlich von sich herunter und drückte sie auf die Decken. Er nestelte ungeduldig an seinen Beinkleidern, bis er sie endlich fast wütend abstreifen konnte. Sein riesiger Leib senkte sich über Sansa, wie eine dunkle Wolke sich vor einem Gewitter über das Land senkt.  
Er war schwer, selbst wenn er sich auf den Unterarmen neben ihren Schultern abstütze.  
Jetzt war es unmöglich seinem Blick noch auszuweichen, aber Sansa konnte ihn nicht ertragen.  
Ihr Gesicht brannte vor Peinlichkeit, aber ihr Unterleib wollte sich ihm entgegen schieben. Ihr Hände flatterten nach oben und griffen nach seinen Schultern und seinem Hals, um ihn zu sich hinunter zu ziehen, damit sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und in seiner Achsel verbergen konnte. Er roch wild und dunkel und ihre Sinne riefen ihr zu, dass sie in Gefahr sei. Sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihn, sodass sich auch ihre Lippen und ihre Nase gegen ihn drückten.  
  
Er deutete ihren Versuch, seinem Blick zu entkommen anders und war überwältigt von der Heftigkeit ihrer scheinbaren Reaktion.  
Offenbar, so dachte Sandor, hatte der Gnom ihr doch einiges beigebracht, auch wenn er sie zu Beginn fast für eine Jungfrau hätte halten mögen. Er genoß das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seiner Haut. Sein schwerer Leib hielt sie am Boden und seine Härte hatte sich zwischen ihre Oberschenkel geschoben. Er versuchte sich möglichst ruhig zu halten, denn jede Reibung war unerträglich und brachte ihn näher daran, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und sich einfach in sie zu senken und zu stoßen, bis die süße Erschöpfung ihn überkam. Er stöhnte an ihrem Haar.  
Dann glitt er langsam nach unten, bis sein Kopf wieder bei ihren Schultern war und flüsterte „Sansa.“, in ihr Ohr. Immer wieder „Sansa.“ Von dort zog er eine Spur von Küssen bis zu den Ansätzen ihrer Brüste. Seine Lippen umfassten die eine, während sein Daumen  stetig über die andere rieb und er die erstaunliche Weichheit immer weiter drückte und knetete. Ihr Duft raubte ihm die Sinne und es gab nur noch ihre Haut und das ungeduldige Pochen in seiner Leiste. Er glitt noch tiefer und als er an der sanften Wölbung ihres Bauches saugte und seine Zunge schon begann die Region unterhalb ihres Nabels zu erkunden, griff Sansa in sein Haar und hielt ihn fest. „Nicht.“ Ihre Stimme klang gepresst.  
  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich vorhatte. Das war mehr als sie bereit war, ihn tun zu lassen. Aber er reagierte auf ihren Widerwillen und stemmte sich wieder nach oben, über sie. „Wie Du willst, kleiner Vogel.“ flüsterte er heißer. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen und ihre Wangen gerötet. Ein leises „Bitte…“, löste sich von ihren Lippen, ohne dass sie den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte.  
  
Sandor konnten nun nicht mehr an sich halten. Er zog ihre Beine leicht an und presste seine Gemächt gegen sie. Es glänzte längst nass von seiner Begierde und würde leicht in sie gleiten. Er stieß mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung in sie und Sansa schrie auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm bewußt wurde, dass sie nicht vor Lust, sondern wegen der Schmerzen aufgeschrien hatte, die er ihr offenbar bereitet hatte. In ihren Augen standen Tränen und sie wich seinem Blick aus. Er bewegt sich vorsichtig in ihr und es schien ihm als ob sie sehr feucht wäre. Zu feucht. Er zog sich ein Stück aus ihr zurück und sah Blut.  
„Verdammt, Mädchen. Du blutest.“ Er klang überrascht und besorgt zugleich. Ihre Erwiderung war wie ein kalter Guß.  
„So sagt man über den Verlust der Jungfräuligkeit.“ Sansa schwankte zwischen Tränen und Wut. Der Schmerz pulsierte noch immer um seine Männlichkeit in ihr und es hatte sich angefühlt, als würde er sie auseinanderreißen, als er so plötzlich in sie eingedrungen war. Er hatte ihr weh getan.  
„Verdammt!“, wiederholte er nur. „Wieso hat die nicht der Gnom genommen? Verflucht seien die Sieben.“  
„Lord Tyrion hat mich nie angerührt.“ Sein Gewicht machte ihr das Atmen schwer.  
„Du hättest den Mund aufmachen sollen.“ Seine Stimme hatte nun jede Weichheit verloren, die sie zuvor gehabt haben mochte.  
„Es tut mir leid, mein Herr.“  
Er knurrte wütend, als er feststellte, dass er sich die ganze Zeit in ihren Reaktionen getäuscht hatte.  
„Ich schwöre bei den Sieben Höllen, ich drehe Dir auf der Stelle den Hals um, wenn ich noch einmal Dein Getschirpe hören muss!“ Er begann wieder, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Vorsichtig zwar, aber es war noch immer so unangenehm, dass Sansa die Lippen aufeinander pressen musste.  
Ihr Körper hatte auf ihn reagiert, wie sie es nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Die Berührung seiner Lippen hatte sie tief an Stellen berührt, von denen sie nicht gewußt hatte, dass sie sie besaß. Sie hatte sich gegen ihn gedrängt und hätte ihn fast selbst geküsst. Dann war alles plötzlich in einem Schmerz zu Ende gewesen. Immer wenn sie sich begegneten, schien er am Ende wütend auf sie zu sein.  
  
Die Pein in ihrem Leib begann nachzulassen, auch wenn Sansa weit von den Wonnen entfernt war, die Shae ihr angedeutet hatte. Eine Ahnung des dringlichen Ziehens kehrte zwischen ihre Schenkel zurück, während Sandor immer schneller in sie hinein und wieder heraus glitt. Ihre Beine legten sich um seine Hüften und seine Brust rieb über sie. Sie schwitzten beide und die klebrige Feuchte zwischen ihnen verband sich zu einem Geruch nach Lust, in den sich ein Hauch Eisen mischte.  
Seine Stöße wurden heftiger und sie versuchte seinen Rhythmus aufzunehmen, um es für sich angenehmer zu machen.  
Sie hatte seiner Kraft nichts entgegenzusetzen; so blieb ihr nur, sich anzupassen und mit seinen Bewegungen fließen.  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen zog er sich schließlich aprupt aus ihr zurück und beendete den Akt auf der Decke zwischen ihren Beinen. Einen Moment blieb er bewegungslos über ihr; sein keuchender Atem kühlte ihre Haut. Schweiß perlte von den Spitzen seiner Haare, die ihm über das Gesicht fielen und tropfte kalt auf ihre Brüste. Endlich ließ er sich schwer neben sie fallen, zwang seinen Arm unter sie und zog sie an sich.  
Er zerrte die Decken über sie, blieb aber selbst ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und atmete immer langsamer, während der Schweiß auf seiner Haut trocknete. Sansa stellte bald fest, dass er ohne ein weiteres Wort eingeschlafen war.  
Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und sein Arm umfasste ihren Rücken wie eine Eisenklammer. Sie versuchte, ihre Position etwas bequemer zu machen, was ihr nur wenig gelang. Das war es also. Sie hatte es hinter sich gebracht und konnte jetzt befreit nach vorn blicken.  
Mit diesem Gedanken schlief auch sie ein.


	5. Wut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Rest des Tages.  
> #noncon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzes Kapitel, ich denke aber, dass die Aufteilung so gut ist. Ausblick: Ich vermute, es werden noch zwei Kapitel kommen, dann ist diese FanFic abgeschlossen.  
> Danke für Eure Reaktionen und Euer Mitlesen bisher. <3 Hat mir großen Spaß gemacht.

Als Sandor erwachte, war es noch dunkel im Raum. Das war im langen Winter, der heraufzog, nichts Ungewöhnliches. Die Tage waren kurz und die Nächte lang und voller Schrecken, oder wie immer der Sinnspruch der Bruderschaft lauten mochte.  
Der kleine Vogel lag zusammengerollt vor ihm, die Decken zwischen ihre Beine geklemmt und ihr Hinterteil drückte weich gegen seine Mitte.  
Ihr Kopf lag auf seinem Arm, den er wohl instinktiv die halbe Nacht nicht bewegt hatte, um sie nicht zu stören und der jetzt taub war.  
Die verbrannte Seite seines Gesichts hatte auf den Enden ihres Haares gelegen, wie auf einem Kissen aus Seide.  
Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an und schob die sanften Wellen vorsichtig weg.  
Sie roch noch immer so gut. Er schnüffelte.  
Die Huren, die er sonst bezahlte, benutzen ein billiges Parfüm, dass er später noch lange an sich riechen konnte. Er mochte das nicht sonderlich, wie ihm jetzt zum ersten Mal auffiel. 

Sie bewegte sich im Schlaf ein wenig, und die Reibung ihrer zarten Haut lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab, gerade als diese einen Weg einschlugen, den er nicht gehen wollte.  
Ihr Rücken schmiegte sich noch etwas fester an ihn. Er war schon hart erwacht, aber ihre weiche Wärme ließ seine Männlichkeit vor Verlangen pochen.  
In der Nacht, als er sich erschöpft neben ihr auf die Decken hatte fallen lassen, war er entschlossen gewesen, sie nicht wieder anzurühren.  
Eine verfluchte Jungfrau! Der Gedanke, dass er ihr Angebot zurückweisen sollte, hatte ihn schon seit dem Abend beschäftigt, als er es angenommen hatte.  
Es war ihm jedoch zu verlockend erschienen und vielleicht wäre das seine einzige Gelegenheit, dass sich eine schöne Frau, die er nicht bezahlte, mehr oder weniger freiwillig zu ihm ins Bett legte. Der Fremde sollte ihn holen, wenn er sich das entgehen ließe!  
Jetzt aber, da ihre Wärme und die Erinnerungen an die Empfindungen der letzten Nacht ihn durchdrangen, konnte er sich kaum noch erinnern, einen solchen Vorsatz gefasst zu haben.

Er berührte mit seiner freien Hand ihre Brüste, die sich vor ihr aufeinanderschmiegten und ergriff eine davon. Seine Hüften bewegte er leicht hin und her, um sie nicht aprupt zu wecken und ließ sich gleichzeitig von dem Duft ihrer Haare berauschen. Er trank den zarten Geruch des Schweißes, der ihren Körper einhüllte, wie Wein.  
Allmählich bewegte er sich stärker, noch ohne in sie einzudringen. Er wollte diesmal, dass sie bereit war. Irgendwo hinter seiner Erregung, die seine ganze Welt in diesem Moment ausfüllte, erinnerte er sich wie durch einen Nebel an eine Schuld ihr gegenüber, aber er schob es weg und konzentrierte sich auf den kleinen Vogel.  
Sie streckte sich schläfrig und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, seinen Arm zu befreien, um ihn noch weiter unter sie zu schieben und ihre andere Brust zu umfassen. Seine rechte Hand schob er jetzt zwischen ihre Schenkel und fand seinen Weg duch die weichen Locken ihrer Scham.

 Sansa tauchte müde aus einem Traum auf, in dem der Hund über ihr gewesen war und sie geküsst hatte, während überall um sie herum ihr Name aus der Dunkelheit klang.  
Sie löste sich zögernd aus Morpheus Armen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie tatsächlich in denen des Hundes lag.  
Er drängte gerade eine seiner Pranken zwischen ihre Schenkel auf denen noch das getrocknete Blut der vergangenen Nacht klebte. Sie keuchte.  
„Hört auf. Bitte, hört auf.“, bat sie. Was er tat, hatte das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib wieder geweckt und er verstärkte es zunehmend mit was immer seine Finger dort taten.  
„Die Nacht ist vorbei, ich habe meinen Teil erfüllt. Hört auf!“, bat sie ihn eindringlicher, wobei die letzten Worte sich in ein Keuchen auflösten, als er begann mit einem Finger um die Stelle zu kreisen, die bis vor ein paar Stunden noch ihr schützenswertestes Gut gewesen war.  
„Schhh, Wolfsmädchen. Sie ist nur vorbei, wenn Du die Augen aufmachst. Halt den Mund.“  
Sansa ließ ihre Hüften unwillkürlich gegen seine Hand rollen. Er umfasste ihre Brust stärker und fuhr fort, seine Finger zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu bewegen.  
„Bitte nicht.“, unternahm sie einen letzten Versuch, den er ebenso ignorierte, wie die vorigen.  
Er biss sie vorsichtig in den Hals, wie ein Welpe nach einem Finger schnappen mochte und küsste ihre Schultern.  
Sansa versuchte von ihm abzurücken und seine Hand wegzuschieben, aber er schien es nicht zu bemerken.

Schließlich, als das Pulsieren in seinem Geschlecht zu überwältigend geworden war, packte er ihre Hüften, um sie ruhig zu halten und schob sich langsam in sie.  
Sansa wimmerte leise. Die Verletzung der letzten Nacht war noch nicht verheilt und es brannte, als er erneute in sie eindrang.  
Sie war nun wacher und versuchte immer stärker sich von ihm zu lösen. Natürlich konnte sie gegen die Gewalt seines Griffes nichts ausrichten.

Sandor begriff nur allmählich, dass sie sich wehrte. Er war so vertieft in sie und die Bewegungen ihrer Hüften, die er vor und zurück schob, dass er nicht merkte, wie sie zunehmend verzweifelt versuchte, sich von ihm zu lösen.  
Ein „Hört auf!“, das sie durch ein Schluchzen hervorpresste, riss ihn endgültig aus seinem warmen Kokon. Im gleichen Moment stieß sie ihre Hüften hart gegen ihn, was dazu führte, dass er jenen Punkt überschritt, an dem das Ende unausweichlich war. Er konnte sich gerade noch aus ihr zurückziehen, bevor ihn die Welle der Erlösung überrollte.  
Sansa sprang auf, raffte ihre Kleidungsstücke an sich und entkam in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes. Dort stand sie zitternd im Halbdunkel und presste ihre Kleider an sich, als wären sie das Einzige, was ihr jetzt noch Halt geben konnte.  
„Ihr habt versprochen, mir nicht weh zu tun.“, stieß sie durch ein Schluchzen wütend hervor.  
Sandor keuchte überwältigt von den Empfindungen, die eben noch über ihn hinweggebrandet waren.  
Dann sah er sie an und augenblicklich traf ihn ein Gefühl der Scham, so schwer, als hätte man ihn mit einem Kriegshammer niedergemäht.  
Er reagierte mit dem einzigen Gefühl, dass er zulassen konnte: Wut.  
„Scheiß auf Dich! Scheiß auf Dein Herumgeflatter und Getschilpe! Verdammte Hölle!“  
Er wuchtete sich hoch, zog seine Beinkleider und sein Hemd über, griff sich im Hinausgehen seinen Mantel und ließ die Tür ins Schloss dröhnen, als er die Kate verließ. Er hatte es nicht mehr fertig gebracht, auch nur in ihre Richtung zu sehen.

Sansa war bei diesem Geräusch zusammengezuckt. Sie schluckte heftig und ging hinüber zum Wassereimer, um sich zu waschen. Ihre Gedanken flogen wie Krähen, die hungrig über einer lohnenden Beute kreisten, durch ihren Kopf und sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen.  
Nachdem sie die Spuren der letzten Stunden abgeschrubbt, und sich mehrmals mit Wasser das Gesicht abgerieben hatte, begann sie sich ruhiger zu fühlen.

Sandor war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Seine Worte hatten sie getroffen wie Ohrfeigen, aber sie war nicht mehr bereit, dem auch nur eine weitere Minute Aufmerksamkeit, oder eine Träne zu schenken. Sie war ein Wolf und sie würde keine weitere Demütigung einfach hinnehmen.  
Sie hatte dem Hund vertraut und er hatte sie enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich getäuscht. Daran war sie inzwischen gewöhnt, dachte sie bitter und beschloss grimmig, sich davon nicht überwältigen zu lassen.  
Sansa war darauf angewiesen, dass er sie auf der Reise begleitete, aber es würde keine Annäherung mehr geben. Und sollte er ein weiteres Mal versuchen, sich ihr aufzuzwingen, würde er die Lagerstatt nicht ohne ein paar weitere Narben verlassen.

Auf dem Tisch lagen noch die Waffen, mit denen er am Abend zuvor beschäftigt gewesen war.  
Sein Langschwert, sein großes Jagdmesser und ein kleineres Gebrauchsmesser, das er meistens bei den Mahlzeiten benutzte, und das gewöhnlich vorn neben dem größeren an seinem Gürtel hing.  
Sie ergriff es und band es mit seiner Lederscheide um ihre Hüfte, so, dass es von ihrem Überkleid verdeckt wurde.  
Zweifellos würde ihm auffallen, dass es fehlte, aber sie war entschlossen es einzusetzen, wenn er versuchte, es sich zurückzuholen. Sie mochte keine Aussichten auf einen Sieg gegen ihn haben, aber ein paar Schnitte würde sie ihm zufügen können.  
Sie wartete angespannt auf seine Rückkehr. Es dauerte lange und sie fragte sich, ob er ohne sie fortgeritten war - aber dann fielen ihre Augen auf das Schwert auf dem Tisch und sie wusste, dass er zurückkommen würde.

Sandor kehrte erst weit nach Mittag zurück, als die schwächliche Sonne sich schon daran machte, hinter dem Horizont zu versinken.  
Er brachte einen Geruch nach Stall mit sich, offenbar hatte er den ganzen Tag bei Fremder verbracht und sich so warm gehalten.  
Als Sansa klar geworden war, dass sie heute nicht mehr weiterreiten würden, hatte sie gegessen, ihre Sachen geordnet und vor allem seine Schlafsachen weit von ihren weggezogen.  
Sie saß am Feuer und kehrte der Tür den Rücken zu, als Sandor hereinkam.  
Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, holte er sich etwas zu Essen und begann seine Mahlzeit.  
Sansa ignorierte ihn und sah konzentriert in die Flammen. Sie fühlte sich leer und erschöpft von der Anstrengung, ihre Tränen niederzukämpfen, aber hielt ihren Rücken gerade und ihre Miene ausdruckslos. Das war etwas, das sie in King's Landing zur Genüge hatte üben können und stundenlang durchhalten konnte, wenn es sein musste.  
„Was willst Du mit meinem Messer, Mädchen?“, murrte er in Richtung der Feuerstelle. „Hast Du vor, mich abzustechen?“  
Sansa schwieg.  
Er seufzte resigniert. „Behalt es. Ist vielleicht besser, Du hast es.“, fügte er müde hinzu.  
Nachdem er satt war und die Überreste des Proviants verstaut hatte, wickelte er sich in seine Schlafrolle, genau an dem Platz, den Sansa ihm zugewiesen hatte, indem sie seine Sachen in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, möglichst weit weg von sich und der Wärme des Feuers verbannt hatte.  
Sie legte sich daraufhin ebenfalls schlafen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr leises Schnarchen verriet, dass sie eingeschlafen war.  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte sie kurz von einem seltsamen Laut, der aus der Richtung des Platzes kam, auf dem der Hund nächtigte. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie erkannte, dass er schluchzte.  
Sansa zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, um ihn nicht mehr hören zu müssen und schlief gleich darauf wieder ein. Am nächsten Morgen, waren die Geräusche der Nacht nur noch eine entfernte Erinnerung.


	6. Ein kaltes Bett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Angriff und ein Gebet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nichts Bedenkliches passiert. ;)  
> Das Gebet entstammt der Serie und wird eigentlich von dem Bauern gesprochen, bei dem der Hund und Arya unterkommen, und den Sandor um sein Silber erleichtert. Ich habe es nur ganz leicht abgewandelt, damit es passt.
> 
>  
> 
> Ich empfehle ausnahmsweise mal Musik dazu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKvbaZTAQN0  
> (Sigrid, Dynamite, (Accoustic))

 

Am nächsten Morgen, sie folgten beide schweigend ihrem gewohnten Ablauf, um aufzubrechen, hörten sie plötzlich Hufgetrappel, das schnell näher kam.  
Sandor nahm sofort eine wachsame Haltung ein.  
„Bleib im Haus. Ich rede.“, wies er Sansa knapp an.  
„Vielleicht reiten sie weiter.“, hoffte sie.  
Aber das taten sie nicht. Kurz darauf hielten drei Männer vor der Kate und sahen sich um.  
„Hey, da drin. Der Schornstein raucht, wir wissen dass du dich da versteckst.“, rief ein in Leder gerüsteter Mann von mittlerer Größe halb scherzhaft, nachdem sie von ihren Pferden gestiegen waren.  
Offenbar gingen sie nur von einem Mann im Haus aus, da nur ein Pferd im Unterstand angepflockt war.  
Sandor ging hinaus, und achtete dabei darauf, die Tür nicht zu weit zu öffnen, damit die Ankömmlinge nicht zufällig einen Blick auf Sansa erhaschen konnten.  
Er schob sich durch den Türrahmen und baute sich vor den drei Gestalten auf.  
„Na sieh mal einer an. Du bist der Hund.“, rief der größte der drei, der Sandor bis fast ans Kinn reichte. Die Stimmung gerann sofort zu Eis und die beiden Männer, die gerade nicht gesprochen hatten, legten ihre Hände gewohnheitsmäßig auf die Griffe ihrer Schwerter, bereit, schnell zu ziehen.  
„Aye.“, schnarrte Sandor, zeigte aber keine Anzeichen von Nervosität.  
„Was versteckst Du da drin?“, verlangte der Größte und offenbar ihr Anführer zu wissen.  
„Nichts. Ich bin allein.“, war die ruhige Antwort.  
Die Männer sahen sich an. „Ich hab’ gehört, den Boltons ist ein Hund entlaufen. Ein großer hässlicher.“, fügte der Rädelsführer herausfordernd hinzu. Er fühlte sich offenbar stark genug mit seinen Begleitern an der Seite, den Kampf zu seinen Gunsten zu entscheiden.  
  
Sansa hatte Sandor kämpfen sehen. Aber dies war kein Turnier und es stand drei gegen einen. Selbst wenn er gewann, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass er sich eine schwere Wunde zuzog. Das Letzte was sie wollte, war, mit einem verstümmelten Sandor hier festsitzen, wo sie ohnehin schon entdeckt worden waren, und gegen Wundbrand kämpfen.  
Sie entschloss sich, seine Anweisung in den Wind zu schlagen und trat ebenfalls nach draußen.  
Sandor ließ nicht erkennen, was er davon hielt, streckte aber, während er scheinbar sein Gewicht verlagerte einen Ellenbogen ein wenig aus. Sie verstand die Geste und blieb hinter ihm stehen.  
Die Augen der Männer weiteten sich ein wenig, offenbar hatten sie sie erkannt. Sie fragte sich, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war. Ehe sie den Mut verlor, machte sie den ersten Schritt:

„Welchem Haus gehört ihr an? Ich sehe kein Banner!“, forderte Sansa zu wissen.  
Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben, wirkte sie wie die Lady von Winterfell, die sie später werden würde.  
Die Männer reagierten instinktiv auf ihre herrische Haltung und der, der bisher nicht gesprochen hatte erwiderte: „Haus Hornwood.“  
„Haus Hornwood ist seit Urzeiten dem Haus Stark verpflichtet. Ich bin Sansa Stark…“  
„Haus Hornwood dient jetzt den Boltons.“, fiel ihr der Anführer ins Wort. „Und Lord Bolton sagt, ihm sei nicht nur ein Hund, sondern auch eine Braut entlaufen.“ Er grinste dreckig und machte einen Schritt auf Sansa zu.  
Die Schultern des Hundes strafften sich und Sansa hörte das leise klicken, als er sein Schwert in der Scheide lockerte.  
„Ich denke, Lord Bolton wird sehr dankbar sein, beides zurückzubekommen.“, fügte der Mann gedehnt hinzu.  
Im nächsten Augenblick flogen die Schwerter in die Hände der Männer.  
Das scharfe Scharren von Stahl zerschnitt die Luft neben Sansa, als auch Sandor seine Waffe zog. Gleichzeitig stieß er sie bestimmt, aber nicht fester als nötig, weiter hinter sich. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog sich ins Haus zurück.  
Der Anführer und Clegane belauerten sich, abschätzend wer zuerst zuschlagen würde. Dabei schoben sich die beiden anderen langsam von ihrem Kumpan weg, jeder auf eine Seite des Hundes. Der Linke wagte zuerst einen Ausfall, der prompt pariert und mit einem harten Faustschlag ins Gesicht des Angreifers erwidert wurde.  
Jetzt sahen die beiden anderen ihren Moment gekommen und stürmten auf Sandor ein.  
Der trat den einen so kraftvoll gegen das Knie, dass Sansa noch in der Hütte das Bersten der Knochen hören konnte. Dann schwang er sein Schwert in einem flachen Bogen von unten nach oben gegen den letzten stehenden Angreifer.  
Dieser hatte dem Hieb nichts entgegenzusetzen und taumelte getroffen nach hinten. Sandor holte aus und durchbohrte ihn ohne große Umstände.  
Während der Anführer wimmernd wieder auf die Beine zu kommen versuchte, hatte es der Mann, dem Sandor den Faustschlag verpasst hatte, schon bis zu den Pferden geschafft und machte Anstalten zu fliehen.  
Diesen nahm der Hund nun ins Visier und mähte im Vorbeigehen den Mann mit dem zersplitterten Knie nieder.  
Sandor bekam gerade noch die Beinkleider des anderen zu fassen und zerrte ihn von seinem Pferd, dass in einiger Entfernung stehenblieb.  
„Bitte, ich hab’ Frau und Kinder! Ich verrate niemandem was! Ich schwöre es bei den Sie…“, doch da schnitt ihm Sandors Schwert das Wort ab.  
„Tote Ratten quieken nicht.“, knurrte der, während er seine Waffe an der Kleidung des anderen abwischte und zurück in die Scheide steckte.

Sansa, die das Geschehen durch ein Fenster beobachtet hatte, atmete erleichtert auf. Ihm war nichts geschehen. Sie wich von der Front zurück, als sie sein Gesicht sah, während er auf das Haus zuging. Die Tür flog auf und er blaffte sie an: „Habe ich nicht gesagt, Du sollst im Haus bleiben?“  
„Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte sie überreden uns kampflos gehen zu lassen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Ihr verletzt worden wärt?“, rechtfertigte sie sich. Er schnaubte, aber die Wut war offenbar verraucht.  
„Tu das nächste Mal, was ich Dir sage. Und jetzt lass uns weiter. Wir müssen hier weg. Das braune Pferd wird's tun.“, wies er sie milde an.  
„Pferd?“. Sansa war verwirrt. „Ja, Pferd. _Mylady._ Draußen stehen drei und das braune ist das Beste von denen.“ Jetzt begriff sie. Sie würde nicht mehr die ganze Zeit einen unbequemen Sattel mit ihm teilen. Seltsamerweise wurde ihre Freude darüber von einem Bedauern gedämpft, das sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Sie beeilten sich fortzukommen, aber Sandor nahm sich die Zeit, die Toten nachlässig zu verstecken und Sansa schob Schnee über die Blutspuren. Von den übrigen Pferden nahmen sie, was sie brauchten und trieben sie anschließend davon.  
Dann brachen sie auf. Die Weiterreise verbrachten sie wieder in Schweigen und jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen, schweren Gedanken nach.  
Rasteten sie, folgten sie ihrem gewohnten Ablauf. Es waren nur wenige Worte notwendig und nur wenige wurden gesprochen.  
Sansa half der Abstand von Sandor, die Ereignisse der letzen Zeit zu ordnen.  
Da war die Nacht gewesen, in der sie ihm gehört hatte. Zuerst hatte das Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein, die Oberhand gehabt. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und er hatte sie verletzt. Nachdem sie ein wenig Zeit gehabt hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass er schlicht nicht gewußt hatte, dass er vorsichtiger hätte sein sollen. Sie hatte die Zeichen in ihrer Verwirrung und Unerfahrenheit nicht erkannt und ihn nicht aufgehalten.  
Sansa seufzte leise.Viel mehr beunruhigte sie, dass sie sich ihre Reaktionen selbst nicht erklären konnte.  
Ihr Pferd lief ein wenig versetzt hinter seinem und sie beobachtete den breiten Rücken, der sich unter einem Mantel gegen den Schnee, der unablässig vom Himmel fiel, zusammengekauert hatte und nicht zu wissen schien, dass sie da war.  
In ihrer Vorstellung hätten sie sich einfach ein Lager geteilt, dann hätte er sich, den Erzählungen ihrer Septa folgend, auf sie gelegt und kurze Zeit später, wäre alles vorbei gewesen. Shae hatte angedeutet, dass es beiden eine besondere Art von Vergnügen bereiten könne, weshalb alle Welt so ein Theater darum zu machen schien. Diesen Punkt verstand Sansa noch immer nicht, aber  da war mehr gewesen als, sie erwartet hatte.  
Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, ihm so nahe zu sein. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren; und nachdem der Schmerz abgeebbt war, hatte es sich gut angefühlt, ihn in sich zu spüren. Es half nichts, sich einzureden, dass all das nicht stattgefunden hätte.  
Und seine Berührungen waren sanft gewesen, überraschend, wie sie es schon immer gewesen waren, selbst in King’s Landing, als er ihr das Blut von der Lippe getupft hatte.  
Nachdem sie sich das eingestanden hatte, musst sie ebenfalls zugeben, dass sie fasziniert gewesen war. Eine Andeutung davon, hatte sie schon viel eher wahrgenommen, als sie ihn beim Essen zugesehen hatte. Es war ihr damals nicht möglich gewesen, die seltsame Aufregung, die es in ihr hervorrief, wenn er selbstvergessen eine Mahlzeit hinunterschlang, einzuordnen. Die selbe Erregung aber, hundertfach verstärkt, war in dieser Nacht über sie gekommen, als sie seine Bewegungen beobachtet und gespürt hatte. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich wünschte, nicht so verzagt gewesen zu sein.

Ihr Pferd blieb plötzlich stehen und erst jetzt bemerkte Sansa, dass es bereits dunkel wurde und sie einen guten Unterschlupf für die Nacht gefunden hatten.  
Bald würde das Land dichter besiedelt sein, wenn sie sich White Harbor weiter näherten, aber hier, an den letzten Ausläufern der Schafskopfberge, war es Glück ein leerstehendes Haus zu finden. Es war das erste, seit sie die Kate verlassen hatten. Sie waren noch vorsichtiger gewesen, um nicht einer weiteren Patrouille über den Weg zu laufen und es war ihr manchmal unmöglich gewesen, Schlaf zu finden, weil ihr sehr kalt gewesen war.

„Bleib auf dem Pferd. Mir gefällt der Anblick nicht.“, wurde sie rau angewiesen. Er stieg ab, hängte seine Handschuhe an den Sattel, damit er im Fall eines Falles schnell sein Schwert greifen konnte und ging auf die Hütte zu.  
Sansa sah genau hin, weil sie nicht verstand, was ihn vorsichtig sein ließ. Für sie sah die Hütte aus, wie jede andere. Es kam kein Rauch aus dem Schornstein und innen brannte kein Licht. Die Umgebung war von Schnee bedeckt und es gab keine frischen Fußspuren.  
Sie nahm die Eindrücke auf und dann bemerkte sie es. An der Hauswand lehnte eingeschneites Arbeitsgerät. Eine Axt steckte auf einem Hackklotz, auf dem man gewöhnlich Holz spaltete.  
Kein Mensch, noch dazu hier draußen, würde sein Arbeitsgerät der Witterung aussetzen.  
Die anderen Häuser, die sie genutzt hatten, waren leergeräumt und alle Dinge, die die Menschen nicht mitgenommen hatten, waren ordentlich verstaut gewesen, um den Winter zu überstehen.  
Niemand würde in die Städte oder Burgmauern ziehen und seine Axt einfach vor dem Haus auf dem Block stecken lassen.  
Ihr Pferd tänzelte nervös.  
Sandor war inzwischen einmal um das Haus gegangen und hatte einen Blick in das Innere geworfen.  
Seine Haltung, als er zurückkehrte, bedeutete: keine Gefahr. Er half ihr aus dem Sattel, ohne ihr näher zu kommen, als nötig.  
„Es ist verlassen. Die Leute sind tot.“ Sansa warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Ich kümmere mich drum, wenn ich mit den Pferden fertig bin. ´S gibt Holz.“ Als er schon ein paar Schritte gegangen war, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Und lass‘ die Finger von den Bechern.“  
Sie nickte leicht und ging zur Hütte.  
An der Tür drang ihr ein unangenehmer Geruch entgegen. Nach alten Exkrementen und verdorbenem Fleisch. Er war nicht sehr stark, aber doch genug, um sie vorsichtig sein zu lassen.  
Sie fragte sich, woher er gewußt hatte, dass die Leute tot waren.  
Als sie das Haus betrat, erkannte sie es sofort.  
An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand die Bettstatt. Das Haus war nicht leergeräumt, es sah aus, als würden die Eigentümer jeden Moment zurückkehren. Sogar ein Krug und zwei Becher standen noch auf dem Tisch.  
Die ehemaligen Bewohner lagen auf dem Bett. Sie waren schon ins Stadium der Verwesung übergegangen, aber durch die Kälte, die das Fortschreiten der Fäulnis aufhielt, waren sie noch gut erkennbar.  
Sansa zwang sich hinzusehen und kämpfte die Übelkeit nieder.  
Sie sah graues Haar und beide schienen sich zu umarmen.  
In einer Truhe unter einem der Fenster, die so aussah, als würden darin die größeren Wäschestücke aufbewahrt, suchte sie eine Decke oder etwas Vergleichbares. Sie fand ein sauber gefaltetes Laken, welches sie über die Beiden ausbreitete, bevor sie sich daran machte, Holz in den Kamin zu stapeln und ein Feuer zu entzünden.  
Sandor kehrte gerade zurück, als sie damit fertig war und einen der Becher in die Hand genommen hatte, um daran zu riechen.  
Er erfasste die Szene mit einem Blick. „Sie haben sich zum Sterben hingelegt. Wahrscheinlich Gift.“  
Dann ging er daran, die Toten in das Laken zu wickeln. Sansa gab ihm noch weitere aus der Truhe.  
„Was denkt Ihr, warum haben sie das getan?“, fragte sie mit einem Blick auf das Bett.  
Er unterbrach seine Tätigkeit, überrascht, dass sie mit ihm sprach. Als sie nichts weiter sagte, fuhr er fort mit seinem Versuch, die Toten so zu verschnüren, dass er sie nach draußen schaffen konnte.  
Sandor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht war einer krank und der andere hätte nicht allein weitermachen können. Das Leben hier ist hart, wenn man nicht in einer warmen Burg hockt. Vielleicht Angst vor dem Winter. Wer weiß, ist egal. Tot ist tot.“  
Sansa fand nicht, dass es egal war.  
Ihm war es endlich gelungen, die Überreste anzuheben. Er brachte sie nach draußen und legte sie einfach hinter dem Haus ab. Dann schaffte er auch noch das Bettzeug, in dem sich der Gestank sammelte hinaus, in einen kleinen Verschlag, der einmal ein Schuppen für das Arbeitsgerät gewesen war, um Wölfe nicht unnötig anzulocken.  
Sie bereitete inzwischen alles wie gewohnt vor.  
Seit der Nacht hatte sie ihre Mahlzeiten allein vor dem Feuer, oder in einiger Entfernung von ihm eingenommen. Jetzt setzte sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Er gab vor es nicht zu bemerken.  
„Könntet Ihr sie nicht vergraben? Und sie brauchen ein Gebet, meint Ihr nicht?“, begann sie vorsichtig aber ohne Umschweife.  
„Nein.“, war die knappe Antwort.  
Sansa holte tief Luft und wappnete sich schon für einen weiteren Streit, denn sie war nicht bereit, seine Erwiderung einfach hinzunehmen.  
Er schien es zu bemerken, seufzte und setzte schließlich hinzu: „Der Boden ist gefroren, das wäre eine ziemliche Plackerei, noch dazu bei dem Wetter. Der Verschlag reicht.“  
Das verstand Sansa, auch wenn es sie traurig stimmte.  
Die beiden hatten offenbar ihr Leben hier verbracht und schließlich beschlossen, dass es für sie Zeit wäre, zu gehen.  
Aber sie hatten es zusammen tun wollen. Eines Abends hatten sie, wie schon Jahrzehnte zuvor, gemeinsam an dem schweren Holztisch Platz genommen und jeder einen Becher Wein mit einem besonderen Gewürz getrunken. Dann waren sie schlafen gegangen und hatten sich ein letztes Mal umarmt.  
„Gute Nacht.“ Sansa stand abrupt auf, und begab sich in ihre Schlafrolle.  
Sandor tat es ihr kurz darauf gleich und bald war sie eingeschlafen.

In der Nacht erwachte sie von einem merkwürdigen Scharren und Schlagen. Das Feuer glühte noch heiß. Sandor war nicht da. Sie schlüpfte in ihre warme Kleidung und schlang sich den Mantel um die Schultern.  
Leise ging sie nach draußen, von wo das Geräusch hereindrang. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und der Mond beschien fahl den silbrigen Boden.  
Sie folgte den großen Fußspuren bis hinter das Haus.  
Dort fand sie Sandor, der schwitzend und schnaufend eine flache Grube in den Boden getrieben hatte.  
Er bemerkte ihr Kommen, sagte aber nichts.  
Ein paar Schaufeln Erde später, schien er mit der Größe des Loches zufrieden. Er nahm das Laken, in das die Überreste der beiden Toten eingeknotet waren und legte es hinein.  
Noch immer schweigend wuchtete er den Aushub zurück, über die beiden Leichen.  
Sansa sah sich um. Für sie gab es keine weitere Schaufel, also wartete sei einfach, bis er fertig war.  
Schließlich hielt er inne und trat die Erde noch ein wenig fest. Sie standen beide da, betrachteten das Grab und diesmal verband sie die Stille, die über der nächtlichen Welt lag, statt sei unüberbrückbar zu entzweien.

Überraschend begann Sandor stockend zu sprechen: „Wir bitten den Vater mit Gnade über uns zu richten. Wir bitten die Mutter…“ Er brach ab und versuchte sich der Worte zu erinnern. Seine Finger krampften sich um den Stiel der Schaufel, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
„Wir bitten die Mutter, die Ernte zu segnen, damit sie uns Nahrung beschere…“, nahm Sansa das Gebet leise auf und setzte fort: „… und jedem, der an unsere Tür kommen möge. Wir bitten den Krieger, uns Mut zu schenken, in diesen Zeiten von Zwietracht und Aufruhr. Wir bitten die Jungfrau, die Tugend zu schützen und uns vor den Fängen der Verderbnis zu bewahren. Wir bitten den Schmied, uns Hände und Rücken zu stärken, damit wir die uns gebotene Arbeit verrichten können. Wir bitten das alte Weib, uns auf unserer Reise von Dunkelheit zu Dunkelheit zu führen. Und wir bitten den Fremden, uns heute Nacht und am kommenden Tag zu verschonen.“  
Die letzten Worte murmelte Sandor kaum hörbar mit.  
Dann ließ er die Schaufel achtlos neben der frischen Erde fallen und stapfte an Sansa vorbei ins Haus.  
Das geflüsterte „Sandor“, dass ihr auf den Lippen hing, wie eine frische Schneeflocke bevor sie schmolz, hörte er nicht.  
Sie blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen und als sie ins Haus zurückkehrte, lag er schon in seine Schlafrolle gewickelt da und schien zu schlafen.  
Zurück auf ihrem Platz und zog sie die Decken um sich und starrte in die Glut.  
Es dauerte lange, bis Sansa in den Schlaf zurückfand. Sie dachte an die alten Leute, die jetzt unter der Erde ruhten und an Sandor, der nachts aufgestanden war, um im eisigen Boden ein Grab für sie auszuheben. An Sandor, der sogar versucht hatte, ein Gebet zu sprechen und an Sandor, der in der Nacht geweint hatte.


	7. Vom Feuer geküsst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und wenn sie nicht gestorben, sind, dann leben sie noch heute, bis der große G. R. R. Martin endlich weitere Bücher nachlegt, oder die Serie weitergeht.

Sansa schälte sich müde aus ihren Decken. Das Schlafen auf dem harten Boden war sie inzwischen gewohnt, genauso wie ihre Tage im Sattel zu verbringen.   
Der Hund hatte offenbar schon seinen gewohnten Ablauf am Morgen aufgenommen und war sicher bei den Pferden im Stall.  
Sie hätte ihn gern gefragt, warum er die Leichen begraben hatte und ihm gedankt.  
Nachdem sie alles für die Weiterreise vorbereitet und aufgeräumt hatte, legt sie das Frühstück auf den Tisch und wartete auf seine Rückkehr, die nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ.  
Er kam zurück, den Geruch von Kälte und Stall mit sich tragend, warf seinen Mantel über den Stuhl und setzte sich schwer zu ihr an den Tisch. Als sie beide etwas gegessen hatten, fasste sich Sansa ein Herz. Es war oft schwer abzusehen, wie er auf Fragen reagierte, meistens mündete die Antwort in Wut, manchmal, wenn man mit Wut rechnete, aber auch mit erstaunlicher Ruhe.  
„Ich möchte Euch danken.", begann sie.   
Der Hund schnaubte. „Lass gut sein.", murrte er zwischen zwei Bissen.  
„Sandor? Warum habt Ihr..?", setzte sie nach kurzem Zögern fort, während dem sie seine Züge nach Anzeichen von Zorn absuchte.  
Er verzog unwillig sein Gesicht. „Wollte nicht das Wölfe angelockt werden." Er wandte den Kopf ab und sein Haar fiel vor das verbrannte Fleisch und verbarg seine Narben.  
„Verdammt, kleiner Vogel, lass mich in Ruhe!", er stand heftig auf und begann die Reste der Mahlzeit umständlich zusammenzuräumen.  
„Ihr wart immer der Freundlichste am Hof.", erinnerte sie sich scheinbar zusammenhanglos.  
„Einen Scheiß war ich." fuhr er sie an.   
„Ihr habt nie die Hand gegen mich erhoben.", beharrte sie.   
„Ich hätte, wenn es von dem kleinen Aas befohlen worden wäre. Ich hab' dagestanden und zugeseh'n, wie er eine Armbrust auf dich gerichtet hielt und wie er dich verprügeln ließ..." Sandor stützte sich schwer auf eine der Stuhllehnen und schien um Beherrschung zu ringen. „Du kennst mich nicht, dummer kleiner Vogel. Du hast keine Ahnung von den Dingen, die ich getan hab'!" Er wandte sich entschieden ab und machte Anstalten, das Haus zu verlassen.  
„Ich weiß genug. Und ich weiß dass Ihr kein Vergnügen daran hattet. Wie Ser Meryn.", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
„Meryn Trant! Scheißkerl. Und ich hab's zugelassen." Er griff nach den Satteltaschen und seinem Mantel, verließ das Haus wieder und schlug die Tür unnötig fest hinter sich zu.  
  
  


Während der Weiterreise versank Sandor erneut in sein brütendes Schweigen, das sie die meiste Zeit ihres gemeinsamen Weges begleitet hatte. Das Wetter wurde etwas milder, als sie sich dem Meer näherten.  
Endlich hielten sie auf einem Hügel, und White Harbor breitete sich zu ihren Füßen aus, während dar Ozean dahinter verheißungsvoll in der fahlen Sonne schimmerte.  
„Wir werden uns eine Kabine teilen. Ich trau' den Seeleuten nicht. Besser Du bleibst in meiner Nähe."  
Sansa sagt nichts. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Stadt, die unter ihnen lag, zu den Schiffen, die vor dem Horizont im Hafen schaukelten. Sie hatte es bis hierher geschafft. Wenn das Schiff ablegte, war sie frei, bereit von vorn zu beginnen. In diesem Moment schien alles möglich.  
Ein kaum merkliches Seufzen löste sich von ihren Lippen. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er es gehört hatte. Sein Gesicht blieb auf das Stadttor gerichtet und die Ströme von Menschen, die in die eine, oder andere Richtung hindurchwollten.  
„Lass Deine Kapuze auf und überlass mir das Reden. Am Hafen bleibst Du auf Deinem Pferd sitzen, während ich alles klär'."   
Sansa nickte leicht.  
Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und erreichten den Hafen ohne Schwierigkeiten. Sandor zog allein wegen seiner enormen Größe die Blicke auf sich, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab, sein Gesicht zu verbergen und sich unauffällig zu bewegen.  
Der Erwerb einer Kabine für die Überfahrt bereitete keine Probleme. Sowohl die unmissverständliche Bereitschaft des Hundes, keinem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen, sowie der noch immer gut gefüllte Beutel mit Silber, bewirkten ein über die Maßen freundliches Entgegenkommen von Seiten des Kapitäns, dessen Schiff Sandor ausgesucht hatte, weil es noch am Abend ablegen wollte. Sansa hatte das Gefühl freier atmen zu können, als sie endlich an Bord gingen.  
Ein junger Kerl aus der Mannschaft half ihnen die Pferde unter Deck zu schaffen und endlich konnten sie sich in die Kabine zurückziehen.  
Sandor blieb nur kurz, um alles in Augenschein zu nehmen und verschwand dann wieder, nicht ohne sie anzuweisen, die Tür zu verriegeln. Er wollte Wasser zum waschen und etwas Essbares beschaffen, das nicht harter Käse und altes Brot war. Sicher hoffte er auch nach der langen Zeit der Entbehrung, etwas Wein aufzutreiben.  
Bei seiner Rückkehr wurde er von dem jungen Burschen begleitet, der schon bei den Pferden behilflich gewesen war.   
Sie brachten Wasser in Eimern, einen Weinschlauch und Essen. Der Seemann musterte Sansa unverhohlen, während er umständlich seine Last abstellte. Sie erwiderte seine Blicke eisig, was ihn immerhin dazu brachte, sie etwas weniger offensichtlich mit den Augen auszuziehen.  
Sandor legte unterdessen einen kleinen Brocken auf den Tisch. Als Sansa erkannte, was es war, hätte sie ihn gern aus Dankbarkeit umarmt.   
Aber was geschehen war, stand noch immer zwischen ihnen, auch wenn sie inzwischen wieder zu einem freundlicheren Umgang miteinander zurückgefunden hatten.  
Es war ein Stück Seife.   
„Danke.", sagte sie einfach an Sandor gewandt, der abwehrend brummte, den Burschen schnappte und zur Tür hinaus schob.  
„Ich bin zurück, bevor wir ablegen. Bleib hier und öffne niemandem!" Damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
Nachdem sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß gewaschen und ihre besseren Kleider angezogen hatte, fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal, seit sie in die Schneewehe am Fuß der Mauer gesprungen war, wirklich sauber. Ihr Haar trocknete allmählich, während es ihr feucht über die Schultern floß.  
Es klopfte. „Wer da?", fragte sie.   
„Ich bin's, Myladdy.", sagte der Junge in einem breiten Akzent der Küste. „Ich bring's warme Essen. Der große Kerl sagt, Ihr möchtet schon öffnen, bitteschön. Er käme gleich nach."  
Sansa war mißtrauisch. Aber schließlich schob sie den Riegel fort, es war tatsächlich bald mit der Rückkehr des Hundes zu rechnen und dieses halbe Kind würde es sicher nicht wagen, sich ihr zu nähern, wenn er Angst haben musste, Sandors Klinge zu kosten.  
Vor der Tür stand der Bursche in Begleitung eines etwas Älteren. Keiner von ihnen trug eine Mahlzeit, aber beide ein anzügliches Grinsen.   
„Was hab' ich gesagt. Is se nich' ne Schönheit? Sowas haste noch nich' gesehen.", wandte sich der Jüngere an seinen Begleiter und machte Anstalten nach Sansas Haaren zu greifen.  
Sie legte eine Hand auf das Messer an ihrer Seite, das sie stets trug, seit der Hund es ihr überlassen hatte.   
„Was willste denn damit, Mädel?", grinste der ältere Mann.  
„Deine Gedärme rauschneiden und Dich daran aufhängen.", dröhnte es von der Tür her.  
Sandor kam herein und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sein Schwert zu lockern.   
„Raus. Wenn ich einen von Euch noch mal einen Blick in unsere Richtung werfen seh', reiße ich Eure Augen raus und stopfe sie Euch in den Arsch." Seine Haltung ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er genau das tun würde. Die beiden winselten einige Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen, während sie eilig Land gewannen.  
Er verzichtete auf einen Vortrag und bedachte sie nur mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.   
„Dummer Vogel.", war alles, was er darüber zu ihr sagte. Von da an, wich er ihr nicht mehr von der Seite und begleitete sie überall hin.  
Die Abfahrt beobachteten beide von Deck, aber die kommenden Tage verbrachte Sansa, bis auf wenige Gelegenheiten, in der Kabine.  
Er hatte, als er vor der Abfahrt fortgegangen war, von irgendwo her verschiedene Kleinigkeiten besorgt. Darunter war auch etwas Garn gewesen, damit sie sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Es war erstaunlich, wie umsichtig er sein konnte. Andererseits hatte er lange genug in der Gegenwart von adeligen Damen verbracht, um zu wissen, womit sie ihre Tage zubrachten.  
Schließlich war ihm so langweilig, dass er sich von Sansa sogar eines der Heldenlieder erzählen ließ, und tapfer bis zum Ende ausharrte.  
Die Nächte verbrachten sie Rücken an Rücken in dem großen Bett, das die für ihre Umstände luxuriöse Kabine bereithielt.  
Alles in allem verlief die Fahrt ruhig.  
  
  


Bis auf eine Nacht, in der Sansa von Unruhe hinter sich geweckt wurde.  
Sie schlug die Augen auf. In der Dunkelheit war nichts zu erkennen, aber hinter ihr bewegte sich etwas. Sandor. Sie vernahm wieder das seltsame Geräusch, das sie diesmal sofort als sein Schluchzen erkannte. Das Bett erzitterte leicht, während er offenbar versuchte leise zu sein, um sie nicht zu wecken.  
Sie wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sein anhaltendes Weinen erschütterte Sansa tief und sie fühlte es in der Bettstatt unter sich und in ihrem Herzen.  
Normalerweise zog sie sich die Decken über den Kopf und er erlangte die Gewalt über sich bald zurück.  
Diesmal konnte sie weder das eine tun, noch glückte ihm das andere.  
Im Gegenteil, schien sich sein Schluchzen weiter zu steigern. Er bewegte sich, scheinbar hatte er ein Kissen oder eine Decke zu sich heran gezogen und hielt sie sich vor den Mund, denn das Schluchzen klang nun dumpfer. Plötzlich gab er einen erstickten Laut so voller Schmerz von sich, dass Sansa zusammenzuckte.  
Sie holte tief Atem. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, zu hoffen, dass es vorbei ging. Sie musste ihm helfen.  
Das Bett knarrte als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich aufrichtete, bis sie vor ihm kniete.  
Sie erkannte kaum seine Umrisse in der tiefen Dunkelheit, aber streckte ihre Hand dorthin aus, wo sie sein Gesicht vermutete.  
Ihre Finger berührten eine Hand, die sich um Stoff gekrampft hatte, direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Sie war feucht.  
„Sandor.", flüsterte sie. „Sandor."   
Sie griff nach seiner anderen Hand und legte ihre kühlen Finger um seine. Der Widerstand, den er gegen ihre Berührung leistete, war schwach und sie hatte ihn bald überwunden und zog seine Hände von seinem Gesicht.  
Er presste sein Kinn auf die Brust und schluchzte in sich zusammengesunken, schutzlos vor ihr.  
Sansa rückte näher an ihn heran und berührte seine verbrannte Wange.  
Wie in einer anderen Nacht, als alles von grün erfüllt gewesen war, fand sie eine Feuchte die kein Blut war.  
Sie strich sie fort und weiter durch sein Haar, schob es sanft über seine Schultern zurück bis sein Gesicht ganz frei vor ihr lag. Er ergriff ihre Hand und versuchte sie fortzuschieben, aber sie ließ es nicht zu. Schließlich zog er ihre beiden Hände an sich und weinte in diese, wie zuvor in die Decke.  
„Sandor.", flüsterte sie erneut.  
„Es tut mir leid." Die Worte zerflossen wie seine Tränen in ihren Händen.  
Sie umfasste sein Gesicht und zog sich näher zu ihm heran. Sandor war ihr nun so nah, dass sie mit ihren Wimpern seine feuchten Wangen streicheln konnte.  
Ohne nachzudenken, einfach weil es sich wie das anfühlte, was sie tun sollte, das, was gut war, das, was richtig war, lehnte sie ihre Schläfe gegen seine und strich mit ihrer Wange durch die Nässe, die ihr und vielen anderen Dingen galt, von denen nur Sandor wußte, und die sie nur erahnen konnte. Ihre Nasenspitze berührte seine in der Dunkelheit und darunter fand sie den Mund, den sie gesucht hatte.  
Sansas Lippen berührten seine, zuerst zaghaft tastend, dann bestimmter, als sie sie sanft um seine schloss. Das Schluchzen wurde schwächer und sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Mund spüren.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er ruhiger wurde und sie drückte ihre Lippen noch einmal kurz gegen seine. Nun öffnete er sich ihr ein wenig, suchte nach ihrem Mund und fasste ihre Lippen.  
Sie ertasteten sich, schmeckten das Salz seiner Tränen zwischen sich und glitten immer weiter ineinander. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Zunge an ihrer Lippe und das war seltsam und feucht, aber sie öffnete ihren Mund weiter und kostete ihrerseits von ihm.  
Der Druck seiner Lippen wurde nachdrücklicher, kurz wurde ihr weiches Rot von seinen Zähnen gestreift.  
Sansa bemerkte kaum wie seine Hände sie fester umfassten, mühsam beherrscht, um ihr nicht weh zu tun.  
Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und sie schob sich ihm entgegen, seine Lippen nicht loslassend und ihrerseits nun ihre Zähne zaghaft einsetzend. Sie umschlangen sich und ihr Kuss erinnerte an einen Hund und einen Wolf, die sich ineinander verbissen hatten.  
Sansa hatte nicht gewußt, dass diese Kraft in ihr wohnte, aber sie ließ sie nun frei, sie war nicht mehr das dressierte Vögelchen, sie war Sansa, die Wölfin, wild und begierig darauf, jeden Moment auszukosten, solange sie frei war.  
Ihre Hand glitt zwischen ihn und sie und sie nestelte den Verschluss seiner Beinkleider auf, während sie sich mit der anderen in seinem Haar verkrallt hatte und ihn noch weiter zu sich zog und ihre Lippen noch härter gegen seine presste.  
Er hob sie auf sich und sie stöhnte an seinem Mund auf, als sie auf ihn glitt.  
Ihre Hüften rollten gegen die seinen und sie musste den Kuss bald unterbrechen und konnte ihren Kopf nur noch gegen seine Wange lehnen, während er nach ihrem Hals biss.  
Die Spannung in ihren Beinen und ihrem Unterleib wuchs an und sie musste sich Bewegungsfreiheit verschaffen. Ohne auf größeren Widerstand zu treffen, warf sie ihn zurück auf die Laken, saß auf ihm und schob sich vor und zurück, wie es ihr gefiel. Sie spürte bald, wie sie die Anspannung noch steigern konnte und diesmal würde sie nichts aufhalten.  
Sandor umfasste ihre Oberschenkel und ließ sich führen.  
Sie war die Wölfin.  
Als die Spannung kaum noch zu ertragen war beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn, um sich auf seine Arme zu stützen, ihr Kopf hing zwischen ihren Schultern und ihr Haar strich über seinen Bauch.  
So entdeckte sie eine weitere empfindsame Stelle und bewegte sich so, dass sie immer wieder über seine Scham glitt. Schließlich wurde sie von einer Welle überrollt, die so heftig gegen sie brandete, wie das Meer gegen Felsen schlägt, wenn ein Sturm aufzieht. Sie ächzte und zitterte, als sie plötzlich heftig an den Armen gepackt und herum gedreht wurde. Sandor warf sie auf den Rücken und zog sich in einer einzigen gleitenden Bewegung aus ihr heraus, weil auch seine Anspannung ihren Zenit überschritten hatte.  
Sie atmeten schwer in der Dunkelheit, während ihr Schweiß ihre erhitzten Köper kühlte; Sansa auf ihrem Rücken liegend und dem Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln nachspürend, Sandor auf seine Arme gestützt, die Stirn auf die Laken gepresst.  
„Sandor.", flüsterte sie nach einer kurzen Weile erneut. Er war sofort bei ihr, nahm sie in seine Arme und sie schmiegte ihren Körper gegen seinen.  
„Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er ebenfalls, in ihr Haar.  
„Ich weiß.", wisperte sie leise und bevor er mehr sagen konnte, küsste sie ihn wieder.  
Diesmal nur tastend, die verschiedenen Gefilde seines Mundes und seiner Zunge erkundend.  
Er strich sanft über die Mitte ihres Rückens und ihre Haut erwiderte seine Liebkosung. Sie fröstelte leicht.  
Hinter ihr angelte er nach den Decken und wickelte sie dann um sie beide, ohne Sansa ganz loszulassen.  
Er tastete nach ihrer Wange, die in seiner Pranke verschwand, so vorsichtig, als könnte sie zerbrechen wie Ton, wenn er sie zu fest berührte.  
„Sansa." Sie küsste seine Brust und legte dann ihren Kopf gegen ihn. Ihr kupferfarbenes Haar, in dem das Feuer zu wohnen schien, deckte seine Schulter zu. Sie beide schliefen bald erschöpft und erleichtert ein.  
  
  


Den Rest der Überfahrt verbrachten sie zum größten Teil im Bett.  
Einmal zog er sie unvermittelt an sich und erklärte: „Ich weiß nicht, was an dem Morgen passiert ist. Du warst so warm..."   
„Ich habe geschlafen.", sie versuchte sein Kinn mit einem kleinen Kuss zu bedenken.   
„Sansa. Ich wollte mich Dir nicht aufzwingen." Es schien ihm unerträglich wichtig zu sein, obwohl Sansa selbst der Sache keine Bedeutung mehr beimaß.  
Weil er so ernst war, unterbrach sie ihre Bemühungen, ihm weitere Küsse zu entlocken und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich weiß. Ich habe geschlafen und von Dir geträumt. Es war...", sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Warm. Und seltsam. Wir...Ich weiß, dass Du Dinge getan hast, die Du bereust. Das muss nicht dazu gehören."   
Sandor musterte sie. Sansa legte ihre Hand wieder auf seine vernarbte Seite. Das war ihr inzwischen zur Gewohnheit geworden, wenn sie die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen festhalten wollte.  
„Es war ein Missverständnis. Es bedeutet nichts. Ich bin hier." Er ließ zu, dass sie ihn küsste und unterbrach sie auch nicht, als sie mehr von ihm verlangte.  
  
  


Schließlich kam die Küste in Sicht und es dauerte nicht lange, da rollte das große Schiff gegen die Kaimauer und die Seeleute liefen geschäftig umher, um anzulegen und die Ladung von Bord zu schaffen.  
Sandor und Sansa führten ihre Pferde das breite Brett hinunter, dass das Deck nun mit dem Hafen verband.  
Nach all den Tagen auf See, in denen der Boden beständig unter ihren Füßen geschwankt hatte, war es merkwürdig, wieder festen Boden zu spüren.  
Sie ritten mitten hinein in das Gewusel des Hafens und der Stadt, der Drachenkönigin entgegen; Sansa leicht vor ihm, damit er sie besser im Blick haben konnte.  
Er und seine Wölfin waren jetzt das Rudel und er war ihr treuer Hund.

 


End file.
